Love or Hate Relationship
by Shinari-chan
Summary: This is my first Beyblade story....Kai is a famous Beyblader and he is undefeated. Ray is a young beyblader that wants to become the best in the nation and be know all aroud the world. But when he meats Kai there destinys will be forever bonded together.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Beyblade fanfic so please be nice...I'm sort of new to this...hehe...

I hope you enjoy this story as much as i enjoyed writting it

I don't own Beybalde

So here is the first chapter please enjoy

**Chapter one:**

"Hey Ray.''

Lee called from behind Ray who was training with his beyblade in the woods.

"Hey Lee what's up."

"You'll never guess who I saw in the park."

"Who?"

" It was Kai he's training in the park with a group of guys."

"Really?"

"Well I guess its time to pay Kai a little visit."

Xxxxxxxxx

"All right." said a blue haired kid who was battling a very, very attractive gray haired kid.

"Oh yeah." said the gray haired kid

"Well watch and learn Tyson"

"Dranzer, flaming phinox attack."

Then his blade hit Tyson's and it flew out of the dish.

"Hn see Tyson I told you that you would never beat me."

"Oh, well you just got lucky that's all Kai."

"Ok now that Tyson is done its my turn." said a blonde haired kid.

And as Kai got ready for the next battle he heard a buzzing sound from behind him and saw a beyblade coming towards him.

"Drigger return."

Then the blade went back toward a tree and ran up it until a hand grabbed it, and the figure jumped down and walked toward Kai.

"I challenge you to a battle Kai."

Ray said as he walked out of the shadows and held out his blade in front of Kai.

" Oh and who might you be"

Chi said while fixing his glasses.

"The names Ray and I came to battle Kai."

Kai looked from Max to Ray.

"Ok kid if you want a go then lets go."

Ray then walked over to the dish and then got ready for the battle then he looked at Kai for the first time he arrived and was speechless at how Kai looked so attractive, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Kai had already put his blade in the dish.

"Anytime now kid."

Kai said to the dazed Ray. Then he finally let his blade into the dish.

The battle went on for what seemed like forever but then Kai said.

"Dranzer flaming phinox attack now!"

Ray saw his blade fly out of the dish and stop spinning.

"Nice try kid I thought you had me at one point."

"But you need to train more so until than I'll see you later I got better things to do than battle a rookie like you."

With that he walked off with the other kids following him.

"This can't be, I never lost to anyone before."

"But why did I hesitate on my release no one has ever made me hesitate before.".

Then Ray remembered that he was staring at Kai before he released and he thought that Kai was cute.

"Oh no I didn't just think that did I?"

Blushing, He shook that thought out of his head.

"Well whatever happened, I will not loose to him again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was the first chapter what did you think? I know its short but i promise it will get better so please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

**Chapter two:**

"Man Kai you really did a number on that guy's beyblade." Max said.

"Yea well his tactics were rookie moves."

"Yea I guess your right."

"Well I'll see you guys later alright."

Kai said with a wave of his hand and walked home.

"Man I'm tired."

Then as he was about to go into his house he heard a buzzing sound coming near him, and turned around and saw the same blade he battled a little bit ago.

"Now what do you want kid?"

Kai said as the blade returned to its owner.

"You know what I want Kai, I want a rematch."

"Yea right kid didn't you learn your lesson last time."

" Last time was a warm up battle."

"Yea ok kid."

Kai said as he turned around and walked toward his house.

"Wait a minute."

Ray said as he ran and grabbed Kai's arm.

"What?"

"I said I wanted a rematch with you, you can't turn down a challenge."

"Oh really?"

Kai said as he backed Ray against the wall and put his hands on each side of the wall.

"U-u-h yea really."

Ray said stuttering and blushing at how close Kai's face was. Kai sighed.

"Kid you are not in the same league as me so why don't you give up."

"N-no I won't give up till I beat you."

Kai put his hands down and backed up and smiled at Ray. Ray was blushing really bad at how Kai's smile made him more attractive.

"You really are persistent you know that."

"Y-y-yeah."

Ray said still shuddering. Kai started to laugh at Ray.

"W-what's so funny?"

Kai's laugh slowed down.

"You are so wired."

"No I'm not."

Ray said glaring at Kai.

"Wow calm down kid, I was just kidding."

"And stop calling me kid my name is Ray."

"Ok whatever you say KID."

Ray was really glaring at Kai now.

"Well are you going to battle me or not."

"No"

"B-

"Listen kid I'm tired and I need to get some rest."

"So just go home."

Kai said starting to go inside.

"Oh by the way did anyone ever tell you that you look really cute when you're mad."

Kai said as he looked at Ray from the corner of his eye and shut the door. Ray was blushing so bad his face was the color of a cherry. Then Ray thought to himself.

"_Did Kai just call me cute."_

He shook the thought out of his head and went home saying to himself.

"I will beat you Kai, someday, somehow, I will beat you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

**Chapter three:**

"Ray are you alright man?"

Lee said as he was walking with Ray to go to their training area.

"Huh, oh yea I'm fine."

Ray said as he walked to his position on the other side of the dish.

"Ok man whatever you say."

"Lee I'm fine now lets get started."

Ray and Lee began to battle. As the battle progressed Ray couldn't get Kai's words out of his head.

**Flashback**

"_I have better things to do than battle a rookie like you."_

"_Kid you are way out of my league, so why don't you just give up."_

"_Oh by the way has anyone ever told you look cute when you're mad."_

**End flashback**

"Ray…Ray…RAY!!"

"Huh, what?"

"Snap out of it and concentrate on the battle."

Lee said finally able to get Ray's attention. Ray looked down at the dish and saw that his blade, was getting pounded by Lee's, and before he could do anything his blade went out of the dish and stopped spinning.

"Ray what happened you never loose to me."

Lee said as Ray went to pick up his blade.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's Kai isn't it, you can't get his voice out of your head can you."

"How did y-

"Ray I'm your friend, I'm supposed to know these things."

"Yea I guess your right."

Ray said and he and Lee shared a laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kai wait up."

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind battling me again."

"No"

"What come on Kai."

"No Tyson I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

Kai said as he walked away down the street.

"Man Kai's acting weird he always wants to battle me."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Man I'm tired I can't believe that I couldn't sleep last night."

"HEY KAI!"

"WHAT'S UP!?"

"Do you have to scream so loud so early in the morning Hillary."

Kai said holding his head and glaring at her.

"Oh come on Kai you know you miss my company."

"No"

"Ha Ha" Hillary said.

"No I'm serious I don't miss your company."

"Oh stop it Kai."

Hillary said pushing Kai a little at which Kai got even more upset.

"Just leave me alone."

Kai said glaring daggers at her and wishing she would just disappear at that exact moment.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much just wanted to say hi."

"Yea right."

"What can't I say hi to my friends?"

"1 I'm not your friend and 2 you never just come to bug just to say hi."

"So what do you want?"

"Oh Kai your no fun anymore."

"Ok the reason I came is to see if you would like to go out on a date with me."

"NEVER!!"

Kai said walking away.

"Oh come on Kai please."

Hillary said frowning at him.

"No and that is final, go bother someone else who might care."

Kai said walking away a little faster and Hillary stared at his back all the while smirking to herself and said to no one.

"Oh Kai one of these days you will be mine one way or another."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the great reviews I am so happy that you are all enjoying my story. Also for anyone who has not read or watched Beyblade and is wondering if Ray and Kai are both men then you are correct. So please continue to give me support and I will contiune to put more chapters up...well anyway here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter four:**

"Ray you need to concentrate."

Lee said as they started another battle.

"Ok I'll try one more time."

Ray said launching his blade into the dish.

As they battled Ray still couldn't get his mind off of Kai, and as he tried he lost the battle.

"Oh man I can't take it anymore."

Ray yelled and got his blade and left, leaving a worried Lee behind.

"Man I need to get him out of my head or else I won't be able to beat anyone again."

Ray sighed and walked home.

But as he did he saw a familiar person walking toward him.

"K-K-Kai."

Ray said stuttering, Kai looked at him and just smiled and kept walking.

"W-wait Kai I need to tell you something."

"What?" Kai said turning around and looked at Ray who was blushing very badly.

"Um…um…"

"Come on out with it kid."

Kai said getting frustrated.

"Um…I…"

"If you don't say something soon I'm going to go home."

"…….."

"Hn, see yea kid."

Kai said starting to walk away.

Then just as Kai was about to go around the corner Ray ran after him and said.

"KAI I THINK I L-L-LOVE YOU!"

And with that he went up to a very stunned Kai and gave him a kiss on the lips. As Ray parted Kai stood there and was blushing so bad that he was as red as a skunk with sunburn.

"Um…I…am so sorry Kai I don't know what came over me."

Ray said as he backed away blushing as bad. Then Ray turned around and started to walk away.

"What is your problem kid?"

Kai said smirking and walked toward Ray.

"What are you talking about?"

Ray said looking at Kai who was right in front of him now.

"This is how you do it."

And with that Kai put both hands on each of Ray's cheeks and went forward and kissed Ray on the lips and Ray was so shocked that he didn't know what was happening. Then there was a slight noise coming from Ray's throat and then Kai finally parted and looked at a very embarrassed Ray who was speechless.

"So did you enjoy that?"

Kai asked as Ray snapped out of his daze and looked at Kai and just fainted.

"…Well I'll take that as a maybe."

Kai said as he picked up an unconious Ray and took him home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you serious Tyson!?"

Max and Chi said.

"Yeah I asked Kai to battle me and he said he wasn't in the mood."

"Man I thought Kai always battled people who challenge him."

"Maybe it has to do with that guy named Ray."

Chi said and both Max and Tyson looked at him.

"You think that's true Chi."

Max said starting to think it was true or not.

"Well if it is or not we will just have to talk to Kai tomorrow morning."

Tyson said as they all went their separate ways home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx(the next morning)

"Uh…Urg…what happened?"

Ray said as he woke up saw that he wasn't home he was somewhere.

"Where am I anyway?"

"Your at my house in my bed."

Kai said as he walked in the room in a robe and staring at a very confused Ray.

"W-what am I doing here and why are you in a robe did yo-

"I didn't do anything and besides you don't remember do you."

Ray looked at him and thought for a minute.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I THINK I L-L-LOVE YOU!"_

And with he went up to a very stunned Kai and gave him a kiss on the lips. As Ray parted Kai stood there and was blushing so bad that he was as red as a skunk with sunburn.

"_Um…I…am so sorry Kai I don't know what came over me."_

_Ray said as he backed away blushing as bad. Then Ray turned around and started to walk away. _

"_What is your problem kid?"_

_Kai said smirking and walked toward Ray. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Ray said looking at Kai who was right in front of him now. _

"_This is how you do it."_

_And with that Kai put both hands on each of Ray's cheeks and went forward and kissed Ray on the lips and Ray was so shocked that he didn't know what was happening. Then there was a slight noise coming from Ray's throat that sounded like a moan and then Kai finally parted and looked at a very embarrassed Ray who was speechless. _

"_So did you enjoy that?"_

_Kai asked as Ray snapped out of his daze and looked at Kai and just fainted._

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Do you remember?"

Kai said standing in front of the bed waiting for a response.

"Yea but why am I here?"

"You fainted when I kissed you and I brought you here."

Kai said as he walked around the bed and sat down next to Ray who was lost in his thoughts when Kai touched Ray's cheek, which turn red right away.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Huh oh which was what exactly?"

Kai smiled at the confused look on Ray's red face.

"My question was if you enjoyed it or not."

"You mean the kiss right?"

Ray asked turning a darker shade of red and turned away from Kai.

"Yes"

"Um…um…"

"Do I need to refresh your memory?"

Kai said as he leaned over and took hold of Ray's lips and Ray thought he was going to melt at the contact and how sweet and gentle Kai's kiss was and he slowly went to wrap his arms around his neck.

When he parted he looked into Ray's eyes that had a glazed look to them.

"Well do you or don't you?"

Ray blushed and looked away from Kai and mumbled something, which Kai didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said yes."

Ray said getting redder while he looked at the bed sheets that all of sudden looked very interesting at the moment.

"That's what I thought."

Kai said smiling and got up and went to his closet to get his clothes and started to undress.

"W-what are you doing?"

Ray said staring at Kai's naked and muscular chest (which has a six pack droooooool).

Kai looked at him with a questioning look.

"Getting dressed why don't you like what you see?"

Kai said smirking while a silent and blushing Ray looked at him.

Ray then got up and out of Kai's bed and headed for the door.

"I'm going home ok."

Ray said as he was about to walk out of the room until he felt another body suddenly rest up against him.

Kai was resting his head on Ray's shoulder and took his arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING K-KAI!"

"Stay awhile please."

Ray was blushing badly as Kai spoke those words softly into his ear.

"Kai p-please I need to get home my mom's probably worried about me."

Kai sighed and slowly removed his arms from Ray's waist and back away and continued to get dressed.

"Fine just wait for me in the living room while I get dressed."

"B-but."

"I'll walk you home."

"Oh o-k."

Ray said as he went out of the room to wait and wondered why Kai seemed disappointed when he told him that he needed to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys sorry for the delay on the chapters i haven't been able to get online for awhile but anyway here is the next chapter...also to answer the question about Kai's and Ray's ages I really never put an age in but if i would it would most likely be about 18 or 19 i guess or maybe older i really don't know...but anyways thank all of you for the reviews they make me so happy that you all enjoy my story so with out any more delays here is the next chapter

**Chapter five:**

"_Why did I say I loved Kai yesterday and why did he kiss me and why did I say I enjoyed It and why did Kai seem disappointed about him leaving?"_

Ray thought to himself and decided to just go tell Kai that he didn't mean to kiss him or did he…?

"Ring Ring."

Ray jumped as he heard the phone ring in Kai's room as he went to the door.

"Kai I'm going home o-

Ray stopped as he heard him talking to who called.

"Hello"

"HI KAI!!"

"Oh its you, what do you want?"

"Oh Kai come on you know what I want."

Hillary said.

"The answer's no now leave me alone ok Hillary."

"Hillary?"

"_I wonder who Hillary is"_

Ray thought and listened in more.

"I said no don't you understand the word No."

Kai said as he was getting very angry.

"Kai are you alright in there?"

Ray's voice said through the door and wondered why he sounded upset.

"Who's that in the back round Kai?"

Hillary said getting angry.

"Is it another girl?"

Hillary asked her grip on the phone tightening.

"It's none of your business Hillary."

Kai said as he answered Ray who was still waiting for him to answer.

"I'm fine, just hold on a minute, I'll be right out in a sec."

"Kai if you don't go out with me I will hurt whoever is with you, now do you want that to happen?"

Kai was silent for a few minutes. Meanwhile Ray decided that he would try and find another phone so he could listen to the conversation even though he knew that it was wrong to listen to other peoples conversations but he just had to find out what was making Kai so upset so after a few minutes of looking for a phone he finally found one and turned it on and put it against his ear to listen but he heard he was so surprised that he was speechless.

"All right Hillary I'll go out with you, but if you do anything to-

"Kai don't do it!"

Ray said yelling into the phone surprised at what he just said.

"R-Ray what are you doing on the other line?"

"Oh so this is the other person you were talking to earlier."

Hillary said smirking on the other side of the phone.

"Ray I told you to wait for me out in the living room."

"Kai you can't go out with her."

"Why's that?"

Hillary said getting angry at this other person that was named Ray.

"B-Because I love him and to let a slut like you go out with him would be an insult to his pride."

"R-Ray…."

Kai said shocked and then Hillary and Kai heard the phone on the other end drop onto the floor.

"_I can't believe I said that to a person I never even meat and to a girl no less but did I really mean what I said to her I mean do I really love Kai….oh man I don't know what I'm gonna do I need to talk to Lee maybe he can help me."_

Ray thought as he ran out of the house and headed to Lee's house praying that Lee was home.

"So Kai now that the pest is gone what do you say?"

Hillary said happily.

"THE ANSWER IS NO!"

And with that he slammed the phone down and ran after Ray to see if he could find him and figure out why Ray said those things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you do have someone you care about Kai."

"Ha this is going to be fun."

Hillary said as she put the phone down and smirked evilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray arrived at Lee's house and ran up to the door and knocked hoping that Lee would answer.

"Please answer Lee please I need your help"

Ray thought as he waited for an answer and was about to give up and walk away when he heard the door open slowly.

"Ray what are you doing here?"

Lee said as he found Ray staring at him with tears in his eyes.

"Lee….."

Ray said as he threw his arms around him in a very tight embrace.

"Ray what's wrong what happened?"

Lee said as he pulled Ray back a little and looked at his tear stained face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Lee, I mean I was at Kai's house because after he kissed me I fainted."

"Yea….wait what Kai kissed you?"

Lee said listening and wondering why Kai had kissed Ray and why he fainted Lee suddenly getting worried.

"And after I woke up and after Kai filled me in on why I fainted and why I was at his house he told me to go out into the living room and wait for him so he could walk me home."

"Then the phone rang and he answered it and me being the nosy person that I am picked up the other phone that was in the living room and listened to Kai talk."

"Yeah and than what?"

Lee said getting very interested in the story.

"Then as I listened to the conversation I found out that the person who called was a girl and she asked Kai out and he said no to her the whole time until she asked if Kai was there with anyone and Kai told her it was none of her business, then she threatened him that if he wouldn't go out with her, she would try and hurt the person that was there until he said yes."

"Yea and then what did Kai say?"

Lee said telling Ray to continue.

"Then he was about to say yes until I yelled into the phone and said that he would never go out with her, cuz I love him."

"And then what?"

"I don't know that's when I dropped the phone surprised at what I said to this girl and ran out of the house and came here."

Ray finished as he cried on Lee's shoulder.

"Ray do you really love him?"

Lee asked softly as he comforted him.

Ray leaned back and looked at Lee wondering how to answer the question.

"I-I don't know it happened all too fast."

"Why do you think he loves me?"

"I don't know, that's what you need to ask him about."

Lee said smiling at Ray who looked confused.

"B-But what if he hates me?"

"Well if that happens then you're going to have to deal with it."

"And make him love you."

Lee said as he let go of Ray and walked to his door.

"Ok I guess I'll try."

"That's it now why don't you go find him and tell him, cuz I'm sure he's looking for you."

"Thanks Lee you're the best."

Ray said as he whipped his tears away smiled at Lee and left in search for Kai.

"_Your welcome Ray now go find Kai before it's to late."_

Lee thought as he watched Ray run down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RAY, RAY where are you."

Kai yelled as he looked for him everywhere.

Then as Kai was about to give up he saw a familiar person walking towards him.

"K-Kai I'm sorry I left the house so quickly without giving you a chance to explain."

Ray said as he walked up to Kai and tried to smile but his smile soon turned into a frown as he soon had tears running down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter for you guys to enjoy...i just felt like putting the next one up so you guys would have more to read instead of waiting for me to put another chapter like before ok so please enjoy.

**Chapter Six:**

"Ray there you are I was looking all over for you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now what's wrong?"

Kai said as he walked over to Ray who was still crying and as Kai came closer Ray stepped back a little.

"R-Ray what's wrong, why are you backing away from me and crying?"

"K-Kai did you say yes to that girl?"

"No I would never go out with her."

"Then does that mean that you l-love me?"

Ray said as he stopped walking away and waited for Kai to answer him.

Kai looked at Ray and stayed silent for a few minutes wondering how to answer that question.

"Kai?"

Kai didn't respond.

"I see well then I guess that's a no, I guess I'll just be leaving now."

Ray said walking away all the while his heart starting to break.

"Wh-Why did you say those things on the phone?"

Kai said not looking at Ray.

"I-I don't know why I-

"You what, you said those things because you meant them huh?"

"I-I guess, I don't know I guess I was worried that I would never get to see you again."

Ray said finding the nearest bench and sat down.

"I just don't want you to go out with that-th-

Ray couldn't finish because he started to cry even harder. Kai looked at him and signed as he walked towards Ray and sat down next to him and put his arm around Ray. Ray jumped slightly at the sudden gesture and looked at Kai.

"What can't I comfort you?"

"Yeah but I thought you were still mad at me."

"I still am."

Kai said as Ray sweat dropped.

"B-

"I just don't like it when people cry in front of me alright it makes me feel all sentimental."

Kai said with a small blush forming on his face and still sitting next to him.

"Thank you Kai"

Ray said as he rested his head on Kai's shoulder and singed contently snuggling closer.

"Hn''

Kai said as Ray fell asleep next to him with a smile slowly forming on his face and he pulled Ray closer to himself and tightened his grip on him and softly whispered.

"Your welcome Ray."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tyson are you sure that Kai's even home?"

Chi said as he Tyson and Max went to Kai's house and knocked on the door with no answer.

"See I told you he wasn't home."

Chi said looking at Tyson.

"Well I guess will just have to go look for him then."

"Ok, then where are we going to start?"

Max said looking around for a good place to start searching for their captain.

"I know why don't we start looking in the park."

Chi said as he was thinking about where Kai and Ray first meat and hoping he was correct.

"Ok"

Tyson and Max said and went in the direction of the park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(back to the lovebirds)

"Kai?"

Ray said waking up slowly to find that Kai wasn't sitting next to him anymore. Ray then realized that he was lying on the bench with something on top of him.

"Huh what's this?"

Ray said looking at the jacket, which he didn't recognize until Kai's voice caught his attention.

"It's my jacket and I didn't want to wake you so I just let you sleep."

Kai said walking back to the bench with two drinks in his hands.

"So now what do you want to do, want to go back to my house?"

Kai said handing Ray the drink and smirking at him Ray blushed a little and sighed.

"Kai I can't do that I need to check on my mom."

"Oh ok then see ya later."

Kai said and started to walk away from a confused looking Ray.

"Wait Kai."

Ray said as he got up and ran after him slowing as he caught up to him and walked beside him.

"What?"

"W-want to walk me home first."

Ray said blushing yet again and looking away from Kai.

"No"

Kai said to a frowning Ray who was giving Kai the puppy eyes and whimpering which he really hated when people did that to him but smiled at Ray nonetheless.

"Oh alright."

Kai said and waited as Ray's face light up smiling sweetly and continued walking beside him, and Kai just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tyson I think I found Kai and he's with someone."

Max said squinting his eyes to get a better look at the two figures.

"Really who is it?"

"It….

"Its Ray"

Chi said before Max could answer.

"What?"

Tyson said as Kai walked with a smiling Ray beside him.

"Hey Kai what's up."

And with that being heard Kai just stopped in his tracks and stared at his friends. Ray then noticed that Kai was not moving any more and not listening to him.

"Kai what's wr-

Ray stopped as he looked at what Kai was looking at which were the same three guys Ray saw when he first meat Kai.

"Uh oh…."


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next Chapter for you guys hope you enjoy it...also please keep the reviews coming.

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Kai there you are we were looking for you."

"Yea Kai you didn't answer your house door so we came looking for you."

Max and Tyson looked at their team captain with a worried look on their faces and wondered what was wrong with him all the while forgetting that Ray was standing right next to him.

"Oh hi Ray."

Chi said as he was the only one to notice him for the first time since they found Kai and tried to talk to him.

"H-

Ray stopped as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm. He looked to see that Kai holding his arm until it was turning colors.

"_Kai what's the matter with you….your hurting me why are you doing this?"_

Ray thought as he was about to say something but Kai beat him to it.

"Quiet don't say anything I'll deal with these idiots."

Kai said as he turned to look at Ray with a glare. Ray was surprised at this but then shut his mouth and looked on to the three guys standing in front of them.

"Kai hello are you their….Kai?"

Tyson asked as he walked up to Kai and patted him on the back to try to get a reaction out of him….oh what a reaction he got.

Kai took Tyson's hand and smacked it away for him and took a step back glaring daggers at them.

"Kai are you ok what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me."

"Kai why are acting like this is something we said?"

Max asked as he looked at his captain with concern.

"Yeah Kai your acting weird buddy."

Tyson said as he agreed with Max. Kai looked at his teammates and took a deep breath.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!!"

Kai yelled as he put more pressure on Ray's arm, which made him wince and almost yelp. Ray looked at Kai who was really starting to scare him and wondering what could be making Kai act like this.

"_Oh Kai I wish I knew what was bothering you and help you but I don't know what to do I wish you would tell me." _Ray thought to himself.

Tyson and the others stepped back and were afraid of their captain.

"O-Ok Kai take it easy will ya."

Tyson said as he put his hands up in front of him as for protecting himself.

"Yea Kai we just want to know what is bothering you that's all."

Max said smiling a little. Chi just looked at Ray who was starting to get sacred and looked worried.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING NOW LET ME ALONE AND CLEAR THE WAY!!"

Kai screamed as he finally let go of Ray's arm and started to walk at a fast pace to get away from his teammates.

"Let's go Ray."

Kai called over his shoulder as he continued walking away still fuming.

Ray stared at Kai's back then back at the three guys that were shocked at the way their captain was acting and felt sorry for them.

"Uh….Bye."

Ray then waved and ran after Kai. As Ray went after Kai the others watched them both leave and still shocked at the sudden outburst Kai unleashed on them.

"O…Oh ok what the hell was that about?"

Tyson asked looking at Max and Chi. Max just shrugged and shook his head, while Chi just shook his head but had a good idea as to why Kai was acting like he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"K-Kai are you ok?"

Ray asked as he finally caught up to him and was afraid to actually touch him. Kai didn't respond as he continued to walk ahead of Ray still looking at nothing but what was in front of him.

"K-Kai?"

Kai then stopped at a fence and looked up at the sky at the stars that were shinning brightly.

"W-Why does everyone asks what is the matter with me….why I don't get it."

Kai said softly as he continued to stare at the stars. Ray signed happy that Kai was back to normal and slowly walked up and stood next to him all the while holding his arm.

"I think they say that because they are just worried about you and just simply care that's all."

Ray said as he also got lost in the stars. Kai then looked over at Ray and noticed that he was still holding his arm. Which made Kai wince and he thought to himself.

"_Oh Ray I'm sorry I did that to you"_

Kai then slowly took his hand and put it over Ray's and rubbed it softly.

"Does your arm hurt?"

Ray looked at Kai then to his arm and smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Oh it's ok it doesn't hurt anymore I'm fine don't worry."

"Look I'm sorry I hurt you I just don't know my own strength."

"It's ok Kai I'm fine."

Ray then looked at the stars again and signed.

"It's beautiful isn't it."

Kai looked at Ray who had a small white glow around him that made him look like an angel as he was staring at the sky.

"Yeah it is."

"Hey you still need to walk me home you know."

Kai was to absorbed in staring at Ray that he shook his head from the sudden statement and slowly nodded while a small smile formed on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray and Kai walked on in silence till they reached Ray's house and Ray's voice broke the silence.

"We'll this is it I guess this is good night then huh."

Kai looked up at the house that they were standing in front of and thought that the house looked very peaceful and had a very nice neighborhood around it.

"Yea I guess so well good night."

Kai finished as he walked up to Ray and pecked him on the lips quickly and turned to leave until Ray's question made him stop.

"Um…Kai……can I have a……….another good night kiss?"

Kai turned and stared at him. He then smiled and walked back to Ray took his hand and put it behind Ray's head and kissed him deeply and passionately. Ray was blown away by this but soon relaxed as he responded to the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around Kai's neck pulling him closer.

"Mmmmmm……"

Ray moaned into the kiss as it got deeper. Kai smirked around the kiss and soon broke slowly resting his head against Ray's as they both gradually caught their breath.

"……I see you like my kisses that much huh."

Ray smiled at him and pecked him on the lips one more time and stood back.

"Yea I do….maybe a little to much…."

Kai just smiled as he took his hand caressing Ray's cheek that turned red yet again while Ray nuzzled his face against Kai's hand and covered it with his own.

"Well that's good to hear….well goodnight Ray."

Kai said as he put his hand down kissed his forehead and turned walking away. Ray just stood there watching Kai walk away. Ray smiled as he said softly.

"Goodnight Kai."

Then Ray turned up onto his steps and walked into the house with a big smile on his face feeling so happy that he couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

"So the little fag thinks he can keep Kai to himself huh…..well we'll see about that soon enough."

Said a dark figure sitting in a tree that was in front of Ray's house with their evil laughter filling the night and disappearing into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8 enjoy.

**Chapter 8:**

"Ring…..Ring……..Ring"

Ray awoke to his cell phone going off as he reached for the phone on his bedside table.

"H-Hello Ray speaking."

"Hey Ray I didn't wake you did I?".

"No I just got up so what's up?"

Ray asked as he stood and stretched waiting for Lee to answer but as Ray was waiting for a response he thought he heard another voice on the other side of the phone that was with Lee. He was about to ask again before Lee's voice came threw the phone.

"Sorry about that man…..the reason I called was to see if you wanted to meat in the park to practice more since you kind of need it and all."

Ray frowned at that even though Lee was right he really needed the practice cuz he really sucked at this point but he soon smiled.

"Sure what time?"

"How about 1o' clock?"

"Sure see ya then."

With that Ray and Lee hung up their phones and continued with their morning routines. Ray just got out of the shower when his phone went off again.

"Ray speaking."

"...Stay away from Kai or else."

The phone line then went dead and Ray looked at his phone but wondered who or what this person wanted with Kai and how they got his number in the first place. He then looked at the clock and noticed that is was almost one so he gathered his blade and his drink and went to meat Lee at the park to practice.

A shadowy figure stood in a near by alley watching Ray as he passed on the other side of street with a death glare directed at Ray's back.

"Damn my threat didn't work oh well onto plan B."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray arrived at the park to see Lee waiting for him at the usual place.

"Hey Lee ready to get beat?"

Ray asked as he meat up with Lee and they started to set up.

"Yea right Ray just try to stay focused long enough so that does happen ok."

Ray smirked as he got out his blade and got to his position on the other side of the dish and was ready to start this battle.

"Don't worry man I'm 100 focused on this battle."

Lee just shook his head, as he got ready on the other side of the dish.

"Alright ready Lee?"

"Yeah."

"Three, Two, One, Let It Rip!"

Lee and Ray released their blades into the dish and they battled for about 2 hours until their seemed to be a brake threw as Ray was loosing his concentration.

"_Stay away for Kai or else."_

The words from this morning kept coming back to Ray's mind as he continued to battle and he couldn't keep them out of his head.

"Ray are you alright you seem out of it?"

Lee called from his side of the dish as his blade hit Ray's sending it flying out of the dish. Ray was brought back to reality by his blade, which hit the ground and stopped spinning.

"Huh Lee did you say something?"

Ray asked as he bent down and got his blade and wondered how it got out of the dish when it was just in the dish a few minutes ago.

"I asked if you were alright cuz you seem to have a lot on your mind today is it Kai again are you two fighting or something?"

Ray looked at Lee and shook his head and put his blade in his pocket while walking over to his bag grabbing his drink.

"No it's not that……even though it does have something to do with Kai."

Lee raised an eyebrow and listened to Ray. But before Ray could start his phone rang but he had an idea of who was calling but he answered anyway.

"Hello Ray speaking."

"…Keep away from him or you will regret it severely."

The phone went dead with a shocked Ray staring at it which made he drop his phone and put his face in his hands. Lee picked up Ray's phone and was staring at him with a worried look oh his face.

"Ray are you alright you seem a bit pale?"

"Huh oh sorry Lee I have to go and talk to Kai about something we'll have to cut the practice short."

Lee was too worried at Ray's behavior that he was at lost for words as he watched Ray take his phone out of Lee's hand and ran off towards Kai's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A figure saw Ray running towards Kai's house with a very big smirk and satisfied look on their face, as their plan seemed to work.

"I see my last threat worked good very good."

With that said the figure disappeared from view and was laughing softly as they kept following Ray but kept to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray arrived at Kai's house and caught his breath as he knocked on the door hoping and praying that Kai was home.

"Knock, Knock"

The sound passed threw the house. Kai awoke with a start and wondered who the hell was it and wanted them to go away but the sound came again. So Kai signed and got up and headed for the door. The next moment the door opened to revel a very tired Kai looking at him with a glare upset that someone woke him up from a well-deserved nap.

"What do you want?"

Came the blunt replay as Kai stood in the doorway looking at Ray with bloodshot eyes that were still showing a glare.

"H-Hi Kai are you alright you seem upset?"

Kai shook his head and looked at Ray and all the sleep deprivation was suddenly gone and he was wide-awake now looking at who it actually was that was at his door.

"Oh Ray it's you sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night that's all."

"Oh….well can I come in?"

Kai smirked stepped aside and let Ray in who just walked into the house and turned to look at Kai.

"So you miss me and my kisses so much that you came over to get another did you?"

Ray smiled at the statement and just shook his head all the while still keeping the smile on his face and headed toward the couch.

"Maybe let's sit down ok."

Kai just nodded and joined Ray on the couch. Kai then leaned closer to Ray's lips but Ray's voice stopped him.

"Um….Kai before that I need to talk to you about something important."

Kai looked at Ray who seemed a little shaken up by something. Kai then leaned back away from Ray and looked at him closely and saw the sudden pain in his eyes.

"Ray are you alright you look like your about to cry."

Ray looked Kai in the eye as he saw the lust that filled them a moment ago was replaced with concern.

Ray then rested his head on Kai's chest and breathed slowly trying to calm his rapped breathing. So he slowly took a strong whiff of Kai's sent which calmed him down to a point.

"Kai I got two phone calls today one this morning when I got up and one when I was in the park practicing with Lee."

Kai just nodded as he took his arm and wrapped it around Ray's slightly shaking body while he softly spoke comforting words into his ear that made Ray sigh contently.

"The person told me to stay away from you and the other time they told me to keep away from you or I would regret it severely…..I didn't know where to go so I came here….so…"

Ray then broke down and started crying into Kai's chest. Kai held Ray closer to himself as he hushed him and rocked him back and forth still whispering comforting words to him.

"Shhhh….Ray it's ok I'm here now there is nothing to be scared of I'm not going anywhere."

Ray's sobs slowed as he raised his head to look at Kai with his now red eyes and tear stained face with tears still forming but not falling.

"I'm just scared that the person will hurt you or take you away from me."

"Ray I'm not going anywhere, so no one is going to tell me otherwise ok."

Ray looked at him and nuzzled his head against Kai's chest. They stayed like that for a little while in each other's arms before Kai asked.

"Ray can you describe this person's voice to me?"

Ray raised his head up off Kai's chest and sat up still close but not away from Kai and thought for a few minutes trying to decipher the voice the best he could.

"It's sounded a little familiar like a very annoying girl voice."

Kai took this information in and thought for a minute until his brain came up with an answer that he hoped wasn't right but then again it very well could be.

"Ray I think I know who just might behind those calls of yours."

"Really who is it?"

"…Hillary."

Ray's eyes grew wide at the sound of the name and shook his head wondering why she would continue trying to get Kai and still wondering how the hell did she get his cell number.

"But why I thought she stopped going after you I mean you said no to her and she knows I'm with you so…why and how does she know my cell number?"

Kai's face grew angry and looked at Ray as he put his hands around Ray's face and kept eye contact wanting him to pay attention to him closely.

"I've known her for a while and I know for a fact that she doesn't give up without a fight so I want you to stay away from her at all costs cuz she will do anything and I mean ANYTHING to get what she wants."

Ray looked at Kai as he held his face in his hands and saw the pain in his eyes. Ray then smiled sweetly and took his hands and cover Kai's with his own.

"Kai don't worry I will stay away from her don't you worry ok?"

Kai smiled slowly as he released Ray's face from his hands and caressed his cheek. All the while Ray leaned into the touch as he let out a little purr with a small smile on his face.

"That's good to hear now where were we?"

Kai said as he leaned towards Ray's lips but the sound of the doorbell ringing made him stop and growled lowly under his breath.

"Damn now who is it?"

Kai said frustrated as he got up and went to answer the door but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Kai then looked back to find Ray looking scared and worried at the same time.

"Kai what if it's her what if she-

Kai's lips on his cut off Ray and they stayed like that for a few seconds until Kai slowly broke the kiss and smiled calmly.

"Don't worry she wouldn't dare do something in front of me to make me angry she knows better."

Ray started at him with worried golden eyes. Kai sighed and caressed Ray's cheek trying to calm him that didn't seem to work completely.

"It's fine Ray I'll deal with her and we can go back to what we were doing ok?"

Kai finished as he winked at Ray who in turn blushed and also made him release his hold on Kai's arm. As Kai walked over to the door, which had the doorbell ringing again and was getting on Kai's nerves to no end.

"Alright I'm coming hold your god damn horses."

Kai then opened the door and what saw made him go pale and backed away from the door wishing he really didn't answer the door.

"HI KAI WHAT'S UP?"

"…H-Hillary what are you doing here?"

"Oh Kai you know why I came…."

Kai shook himself out of the shock and glared at her with so much hate it would have burned a whole right threw her.

"Why I already have someone over right now so why don't you go and bug someone else that actually likes you."

Kai said, as he was about to walk over to the couch but was stopped by two arms wrapping around his waist and a body grinding against his back and a very annoying voice coming from behind him.

"Oh come on Kai you know you love it when I do this to you."

Hillary said slyly as she continued to grind against Kai's back and made a little moaning sound just for the effect. While she was doing this Kai was getting upset but before he could say anything Ray spoke.

"GET OFF HIM YOU SLUT!!"

Ray yelled as he stood from his place on the other side of the couch eyes glaring at the thing on Kai's back with a look that could kill anything and anyone. Kai looked at Ray with surprise and shock but mostly surprise. He then took this opportunity to sneak out of Hillary's grasp that seemed to loosen and walked over to Ray's side. Hillary glared at the both of them and stood there as Kai spoke to Ray.

"Now where were we?"

Kai then was about to kiss Ray when he heard a click from the doorway. He looked at the doorway to find a gun right in his face and smirked at her fear nowhere in sight on his face.

"Oh what are you going to shoot me now huh Hillary you don't have the guts to do it."

Ray was shocked at the way Kai was acting at the moment and decided to stand closer to him and grabbed his arm so he wouldn't leave his side.

"I will shoot if you don't move over to hallway towards the door."

Hillary said furiously with the gun still in Kai's face not planning on putting it away anytime soon.

"Hmph whatever floats your boat."

Kai then went to walk over to the hallway but was stopped by Ray's hand that was still holding onto his arm not letting go in the slightest while pleading him with his eyes not to go.

"Ray I need to do this now please let go I will be fine she won't shoot me ok?"

Ray was a little hesitant at first but when he saw the slut from the corner of his eye his worried and sad eyes turned into a glare and a low growl was coming from his throat he then turned back to Kai and slowly nodded and let his arm fall from his grasp. Kai then walked with his hands up towards the hallway. Hillary watched his every move until he was standing in front of the hallway then turned to point the gun at Ray.

"Now you move to the door."

Ray stood were he was as he glared daggers at her all the while his growling was getting loader with every second.

"NOW!!"

She screamed pointing the gun at him and turning the safety off. Ray looked over to Kai who was slowly nodding to do what she said. Ray then walked in front of the door the glare not leaving his face and the growling not ending.

"Good now….oh and if I where you I would stop that stupid growling of yours cat boy."

"OH BOYS!!"

All of a sudden Ray was surrounded by a group of men who had evil smiles on their faces. Ray's growls stopped and his glare that was in his eyes was replaced by fear and was scared as some of them licked their lips, as they looked him up and down which made Ray shiver and he backed away slowly.

"Now you guys know where to take him right?"

"YES MAM!!"

They all said at the same time as they gathered around Ray moving in on him and tried to grab him but Ray backed away before the man could grab him but he soon bumped into another man that was right behind him. The man just smirked and picked Ray up and held him tightly in front of him as the other men gathered closer with nothing but lust in their eyes. As the man's grip tightened around Ray another man smirked and took his hands and started to move them under Ray's shirt. The rest of the men also took their hands and touched Ray some where on his face others where trying to get inside his pants until Ray yelped and started to resist.

"Hey let me go Kai help me get them off of me please."

Ray pleaded as the men continued they antics. Kai was watching this and the look on his face was so dark that if anyone would touch him they would be dead in an instant so started to walk over to Ray and was about to save him when he saw Hillary point the gun at him.

"Don't even think about it Kai, unless you want to have your pretty little fag here raped in front of you I would suggest not to move another muscle got it."

Kai growled at her as a death glare was turned on her as he spoke with an even deeper growl coming from his throat.

"You wouldn't you son of a b-

"Oh I would Kai. I most certainly would."

Hillary then turned to her men smirked and spoke them with an evil voice.

"Well men looks like Kai wants to see this little show so why don't we show him then huh."

The men laughed as they started at Ray who was so frightened that he started to whimper softly and kept his eyes on Kai the whole time. Kai on the other hand was shocked at what she said and was about to say something but Hillary beat him to it.

"Well we don't want to keep him waiting now do we."

With that said she nodded to her men saying go ahead. The men then smiled evilly as they tightened there hold on Ray who all the while was struggling to get away but was failing and pleaded with Kai again to help him.

"Kai please make them stop…..Please."

Ray said with tears in his eyes while the men started to take his close off and one man started to lick a trail from Ray's face towards his pant line while slowly taking Ray's pants down the further he licked his skin. Ray was whimpering as he still tried to resist them but one of the men decided to silence his whimpering so he bent closer to Ray and placed his lips on Ray's forcefully and placed his tongue in his mouth almost gagging him. All the while the rest of the men finally had his pants off and they all stared at Ray with hungry eyes. Hillary was smiling as they continued their "show" but as one man was about to go down on Ray Kai's demanding voice stopped him.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!! HILLARY TELL THEM TO STOP!!"

Kai yelled, as he couldn't take watching it anymore with Ray's continuous cry's coming to his ears for him to help. As he was about to walk over to Ray but was stopped with the point of the gun in his chest he glared back at Hillary but she just smiled at him then told her men to stop.

"Alright men that's enough take him away I don't want to see his face anymore."

The men stopped their antics and smirked at her while picking Ray up and taking him out the door Ray's sudden scream was so load that it could have broke the glass windows in the house.

"KAI HELP ME…… KAI!!"

Kai tried to get to him but Hillary stopped him with a sudden gunshot that almost hit him. So he stood there wishing he could do something as the men took Ray away and the last thing he saw was Ray's tear streaked and shocked face.

"_I'm sorry Ray I really am but I promise that as soon as I can get rid of this slut of a thing I will come for you as soon as possible I swear I will even if it kills me I will find you so please hold on for me please."_

Kai thought as he started at the now empty doorway and turned to see a very smug smile on Hillary's face, which made him glare at her with all the hate he could muster at that moment in time.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter please enjoy and thanks for all the support from the reviews just keep them coming ok...well anyway on to the story...

**Chapter Nine:**

"Good boy Kai."

Hillary said as she put the gun down and walked toward him. Kai just stood there and let her touch his face and turned it toward her but he turned away.

"Oh does Kai miss the little fag boy."

"That's none of your business."

"Oh but Kai I think it is my business."

"Oh really why's that?"

"Because." Hillary said as she walked closer to him swaying her hips side by side slowly.

"I think you have feelings for the fag."

"He is not a fag."

Kai said as he pushed her away and started to head for the door all the while glaring at her with a very dark look in his eyes.

"Don't move Kai, if you even think of leaving I will shoot you."

"Hn… try me."

Kai said looking at her from the corner of his eye and walked to the door completely ignoring her. Hillary stood there with the gun still pointed and was going to pull the trigger when suddenly someone came from behind and knocked her out with a two by four.

"Tyson what are you doing here and how did you get into my house?"

Kai asked as he looked at his teammate with surprise oh his face. But then he smiled nonetheless at him.

"I got in threw the back door, you really need to learn to lock all your doors before you leave and before you go to sleep."

"Thanks Tyson"

Kai said as he walked to the door and was about to leave but turned around and looked at Hillary then up at Tyson then smirked.

"Oh one more thing."

"Yeah."

"Take out the trash will ya."

"Sure."

Tyson said as he picked up an unconscious Hillary and left dragging his 2X4 behind him whistling a very catchy tune all the while and smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now why don't we put you here for a minute."

With that the four guys put Ray in a room with a lot of objects that look very weird to Ray considering he never saw any of these objects in his life.

"Where am I?" Ray asked to himself trying to figure out where and why he was in this room.

Then the four guys re-entered the room with rope and the one in the front smirked at Ray and walked toward him the smirk never leaving his face.

"Grab him."

With that the guys went toward Ray and went to grab him but Ray moved out of their reach and backed away from them this time making sure no one was behind him never taking his eyes off any of the men walking towards him.

"Stay away from me." Ray said as he backed up against the wall.

"Oh look guys he's scared."

"No I'm not Kai will come I know he will come and save me." Ray said glaring at them.

"Ha ha ha ha….yeah right if that's true than why didn't he come and try to stop us from taking you when you called for him."

"I-I don't know."

Ray said looking away but he was really wondering why Kai didn't come for him when they were taking him away then a sudden realization came to him in just one name Hillary. At the sound of the name Ray suddenly started growling and his hands formed fists shaking with rage.

"Now why don't you be a good boy and come here."

Ray was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of the leaders voice and noticed the men who were now surrounding him but the glare on his face just got darker and he stood his ground.

"N-No I won't come I'm not a dog."

"Really now."

"Yeah."

"Hn oh Gary."

Ray was hit by a big punch to the stomach that made him gasp for air considering all the wind was knocked out of him. He then sank to his knees holding his stomach but the pain was so much that he felt his eyes get heavy and he fell front and promptly passed out.

"I told you to come but you didn't listen did you."

Then the guys picked Ray up and started to tie him to a bed that was located at the back of the room. The leader then walked up to Ray as he men left the room and bent closer to him and whispered in his ear very softly.

"We are going to have a lot of fun with you…..oh so much fun you can count on it."

The man then turned on his heal and waked out of the room but turned around to take one last look at Ray and smirked happily.

"Sweet dreams Ray."

The sound of the man's laughter fading as he walked away from the door and the door closed and automatically locked in place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kai do you need any help finding Ray?"

Tyson asked as he finally caught up with him trying to catch his breath slowly and walking next to his captain.

"No I'm fine I can find him besides I owe it to him."

"Oh ok Kai then good luck and don't over do it cuz we would like to have our captain back in one piece at least."

"Hn….Yeah I'll be sure not to."

And with that Kai ran down the street looking for Ray leaving a smiling Tyson behind and he watched as Kai's figure kept fading until he was completely out of sight.

"Good luck Kai I hope you find Ray and come back to us."

Tyson then turned around and headed to his home to wait for Max and Chi to arrive so they could put operation rescue Ray into action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh look he's finally awake."

"W-What happened?"

"What can't move?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing much just tied you to a bed and took your clothes off."

"WHAT!!"

Ray yelled as he looked down at himself and noticed that he was most definitely naked and that his legs and arms where tied to the bed posts and noticed all the men that where in the room staring at him with lustful eyes.

"Now who's first?"

Asked the leader to the other three guys standing behind him and smiling down at Ray with mischievous eyes then the first one walked closer to the bed still staring at Ray and licking his lips.

"Me, no me."

All the men started arguing over who would go first until the voice of their leader silenced all there bickering.

"Alright lets just do it this way, lets draw straws and who ever gets the shortest straw wins alright."

"Yeah."

"Ok then everyone grab one."

Ray looked at them as they picked up the straws and was trying to think about why Kai didn't come after him when they took him away and what exactly did that slut of a person do to make him not come after me.

"Kai why didn't you stop them, why is it because you don't love me and you love that girl and just wanted to use me and then get rid of me or is it that Hillary said something that made you stop trying to help me oh Kai what happened after I was taken away."

Ray thought as he suddenly heard a voice that made him come out of his thoughts and shiver at what the man said.

"Alright I'm first."

Then Ray looked at the guy who walked toward the bed and took his pants off Ray's eyes went wide and tried to get away but forgot that he was tied down and couldn't move so he just started to whimper softly.

"Don't worry kid this will be over fast."

He said as he mounted Ray and entered in with out preparing himself and as this happened he couldn't help but scream and had tears falling down his face and tried to make the pain stop by moving around but that just caused more pain. So he settled for screaming for the man to stop.

"P-PLEASE STOP P-P-PLEASE."

Ray pleaded as the guy continued pounding into him and started to kiss him all over his body leaving sloppy trails of spit and his hands roam everywhere that Ray really didn't want them to go but he was powerless to stop it.

"Oh does it hurt?"

The leader of the group asked from beside the bed smirked evilly as he saw the look of pure fear and sadness on Ray's face and just laughed.

"Please make him stop please."

Ray pleaded softly as the man on top of him started to grunt and groan as he was getting close to his release.

"You know you look so sexy when you start pleading for mercy and looking like you are a scared little child."

Then as on cue the guy on top of Ray entered once more and Ray just screamed at the top of his lungs wanting all this pain to stop.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?"

Kai said as he heard someone screaming from somewhere close by in downtown of the city that they lived in.

"Ray."

Kai thought as he looked around him and saw a bunch of old warehouses surrounding him. Kai stood still to think where exactly the scream came from, suddenly the same scream came again and this time Kai found which way it was coming from and took off down the street.

"Don't worry Ray I'm coming, and I promise to get you out of there and take you home."

Kai said as he ran even faster toward the place where the scream was coming from and didn't stop until he arrived at his destination.


	10. Chapter 10

This is chapter 10 so I hope you all enjoy it!! Just keep the reviews coming so I can put the next chapters up.

**Chapter ten:**

"Oh….Oh…..Yes…"

The guy said as he released his seed all over Ray who was still trying to make the men stop there activities but his calls kept coming to def ears.

"Now who's next?"

The leader asked looking at the men that were left that still needed their turn to have some fun with Ray who was aching more then he has ever ached before.

"Me." said a very tall and muscular man who looked at Ray with very hungry eyes to the point where he actually lick his lips and whipped his mouth with his arm.

"Oh please no, please I'll do whatever you want just please make them stop."

"Hmm…. let me think hm….no."

The leader said as he motioned the guy to come who was all for having some fun with their little captive.

"Alright now its my turn."

"Oh Kai please hurry."

Ray thought as the guy started touching and kissing him all over and then he mounted Ray and entered into him. The pain was so much he just had to scream even thou he didn't want to give any of these guys there satisfaction but he couldn't help it just hurt to much to hold back. Ray screamed as the guy's member went in and started to pump.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Now, now come on kid clam down won't ya you're disturbing the moment."

"Come on man hurry up I'm getting a hard on."

One of the guys said as he watched with lustful eyes and felt his member throb threw his pants and started to ache with anticipation for his turn.

"Oh alright."

Then the man pounded more and more until the bed started shacking and Ray kept crying as his body continued to ache to the point where Ray thought he felt a bone get dislocated or broken but he couldn't tell.

"Oh…"

The guy said at last as he released his seed into Ray who was whimpering softly wishing with all his might that they would stop this torture. What did he ever do to anyone anyway all he wanted to do was love Kai with all his heart is it so wrong to love someone?

"Next?"

The leader said as he looked down at Ray then back at his men that were getting very horny and very impatient with all this waiting.

"Me sir."

"Ok lets go."

Ray just didn't care anymore and just let the guys do whatever they wanted to him cuz no matter what he even tried to do the men would just hurt him more and if he would try and talk his way out of this the leader of the group would just get mad and laugh in his face.

"Now its my turn."

Said the leader as he walked towards the bed and started to take his pants off and was about to crawl onto the bed when Ray's weak voice stopped him.

"Please for the last time please stop this…."

"Why's that?"

"B-because its wrong and do you enjoy rapping young boys for other people's pleasure?"

Ray asked as he looked at the leader with weak pleading eyes hoping he would at least let him say what he wanted to say before more pain came.

"Shut-up no one told you could speak to me like that."

The leader said as he punched Ray in the face so hard that Ray's head bounced off the head board on the bed and was knocked out.

"Throw him in the basement."

"Yes sir!"

And then Ray was untied and carried down to the basement unaware of the plains and pain that was coming his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tie him to the wall."

"Yes sir."

The guys said as they tied Ray to the wall and stepped back and waited for more orders from there leader. The leader stared at the unconscious Ray who's head was facing the floor.

"Now leave us."

"Yes sir."

The men then left the room and shut the door behind them and let there boss have some fun his way with Ray who still had no clue what was in store for him.

"Now what did you say about this being wrong?"

The leader said grabbing a whip and walking over to a very tired Ray who seemed to wake but a few seconds after the men left the room.

"I-I said do you enjoy doing Hillary's dirty work for her."

"That's none of your business boy."

"Then why?"

Ray asked as he started to shed tears that needed to be released from all the pain that his body went threw the pain was so much that his entire body practically throbbed from all that he had gone threw.

"Shut-up!"

The leader said as he took the whip and hit Ray with it so hard that Ray screamed at the top of his lungs and cried even loader.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Now are you going to speak again?"

Ray just shook his head and stayed silent so he wouldn't get whipped again but oh how wrong he was.

"Good now just stay quiet this will be over real soon."

The leader said as he continued whipping Ray until he bleed all the while Ray's screams continued echoing off the walls of the enclosed basement that they were apparently in. But no matter what Ray said or not his screams continued into the darkness of the basement and his cries still fell on def ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"F-Finally found where the scream was coming from."

Kai said as he found himself standing in front of an old wear house and was thinking of how he would get inside and save Ray and explain what happened and why he couldn't come after him right away.

"Ray must be in here."

He said as he went inside to look for Ray and take him home and away from this place for good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Ray screamed as he was whipped again and then looked at the leader as he just went limp and had tears running down his face wishing that the man would stop hurting him. Ray then wondered where Kai was cuz he really wanted to see him right now so he could go home.

"Oh I guess I whipped him to hard."

"Oops…"

The leader said smiling and went and kissed Rays lips hard and threw his tongue inside Ray's mouth tasting him and enjoyed it so much he let out a exciting moan but then broke the kiss as he heard a knock on the door.

"What is it now you morons?"

"We have a problem sir it seems that Kai is hear and is demanding where Ray is and he won't leave until he gets him back."

The leader just signed then smirked at the information that he was given. He then kissed Ray hard one more time then leaned close to his ear and whispered something to him before he left.

"I'll be back soon."

As the leader left to deal with the intruder Ray slowly opened his eyes as he realized what the man had whispered to him earlier and was suddenly happy that he was finally going to be able to get out of here.

"Looks like this Kai you love so much has apparently come after all so I guess I should be a nice host and entertain him for a little…."

Those words kept replaying in Ray's head as he smiled softly and hoped that Kai would come and get him real soon.

"Oh Kai I knew you would come for me I just knew you would……"

Ray then smiled once more but the pain he felt from the whip started to ache and he tried to stand it but was loosing his fight until he felt his eyes get heavy and he was once again lost to the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RAY…..RAY!!"

Kai yelled as he entered the wear house trying to figure out where Ray could be in this hell whole of a hideout as he tried yelling again hoping he could get an answer.

"RAY WHERE ARE YOU!!"

"Do you have to yell so loud?"

The leader of the guys said as he came down the stairs holding his head and shaking his head from the headache that he was starting to get from all the yelling.

"WHERE IS HE!!"

"Where's who?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!!"

"Hm………oh you mean the little cry baby fag boy."

"HE IS NOT A FAG NOW WHERE IS HE!!"

Kai said not lowering his voice at all but his voice just seemed to get loader with each sentence he yelled trying to get answers.

"Hn the only way you'll find him is if you can beat in a battle and if you win I will tell you where your special boy toy is."

The leader said as he smirked at a very pissed looking Kai who was ready to kill anyone who got in his way of rescuing Ray. But Kai smirked back and accepted his offer nonetheless all the more reason to beat the living shit out of this man.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter 11 please enjoy it and **supashi-bo** (thank you) all for the reviews I LOVE ALL OF YOU for it. LOL! Anyways on with the story YEA!!

**Chapter eleven:**

"Fine if it will get Ray back then I'll do it, lets go."

Kai said as he got his blade out and got ready to start this battle and this man's beating that he pretty well deserved but was stopped by a voice that was so familiar.

"Hold on a minute Kai"

"What?"

The leader said as he saw three guys come in wondering who the hell they where and what they wanted.

"Will take care of the guy."

Tyson said as he got his blade ready and was really getting excited for this battle and couldn't wait for it to start.

"Yeah Kai you go find Ray and we'll deal with him."

Lee said. Kai just looked at them and couldn't say anything but just kept starting wondering what they were doing here especially Lee of all people.

"What are you waiting for, go already."

Max said as he to took his blade out and also got ready to get this battle under way and try to find out where Ray was. Kai then nodded at them and ran up the stairs but before he was out of sight he yelled down to them.

"Yeah thanks guys."

Kai said as he then ran off to find Ray and wouldn't stop until he found them and had him safe and sound in his arms and took his home.

"Wait a min-

"Don't even try it man your dealing with us now."

Lee said as he glared at the man in front of him and had his blade out in front of him waiting to get started.

"Oh really like you three could actually beat me I have been undefeated in all my battles and never have lost."

The leader told them feeling very prod of himself and was about to continue his little speech until Tyson's voice beat him to it.

"Hahahaha……yea right man whatever you say but today is the day you will lose and tells us where Ray is being kept you got it."

The leader just smirked at all of them and finally got his pure black blade out and launched his blade at the three other ones on the floor in front of him. Then the battle was underway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RAY….RAY WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Kai yelled as he finished knocking out the rest of the guys that were in his way and ran down the hallway looking in all the rooms that he passed but still no luck in finding Ray.

"RAY ANSWER ME!!"

Kai then continued his search for him but was really started to worry where he could be and hopefully still in one piece.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(down in the basement)

"Huh, what's going on who said that?"

Ray said waking up from the darkness that consumed him earlier and looked around the room as he heard his name being called from somewhere above him.

"RAY WHERE ARE YOU ANSWER ME!"

"Huh K-Kai….Kai is here he is actually here…..oh Kai…"

Ray said as he smiled sweetly and decided to answer Kai's urgent calls for him. Ray then yelled as he had tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"KAI IS THAT YOU!"

"RAY DO YOU HEAR M-

"KAI IS THAT……… IS THAT REALLY YOU!"

"RAY I HEAR YOU WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ray looked around the room and noticed that is was indeed a basement and a very bad smelling and basement at that.

"I-I'M IN THE BASEMENT!"

"OK HOLD ON I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

And with Kai went in search of the basement as he followed Ray's last call and noticed that his voice was coming from somewhere further down the hall.

"Don't worry Ray I am coming don't worry…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dragoon, storm attack now!!"

Tyson said as his blade hit the leaders blade so hard that the leader physically felt the hit himself.

"Draciel typhoon attack now."

Max said as his blade also hit the leaders and the leader buckled to the floor at the hard hit that went threw his body.

"And now the final blow, Galeon flaming claw attack!!"

And with that Lee hit the leaders blade and it went flying into the air and landing on the ground and stopped spinning.

"Noooooooooooo!"

The leader said as he saw his blade stop spinning and felt that his body was in so much pain that he could get up.

"Now where is Ray?"

Lee said as he went over and picked him up by his shirt collar glaring into the man's now pain filled face and finally gave up and told them where Ray was being held.

"H-He's in the basement."

"Good"

Lee said as he threw him down on the floor and turned back to the others that were with him and smirked at them.

"Let's go guys."

"Yeah"

They then went in search of the basement. So they ran up the stairs just as Kai did moments ago and followed Kai's trail of destruction that was all the guards bodies that were all over the floor.

"Man remind me not to get on Kai's bad side ever again."

Tyson said as he looked at all the men around them that were out cold which made him shiver with fear.

"Hn don't worry Tyson doesn't hate you that much for him to do any of this to you."

Max said as he ran along side Tyson and took his hand in his and held it tight. Tyson felt this and just smiled sweetly at Max and continued to run down the hall after there captain. Lee saw the little gesture that Max did and smiled kindly and followed them down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KAI WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm right here, Ray I'm right at the door."

"Hurry Kai please."

"I will just hold on."

"O-ok."

Ray said as he tried to move but his body made him stop his movements but he kept trying but with the sudden rush of pain that shot threw him made him slowly fade into the darkness once more.

"Man what is with this door."

Kai said as he tried to open it with all his might but the door wouldn't move an inch and he was getting very angry at this stupid thing. He was about to yell again until a voice called out to him from behind him. He turned to find Tyson, Max, and Lee running toward him.

"Kai there you are"

Tyson said as he came up next to his captain panting slowly and tried to say something but he was too out of breath to make any words.

"Guys help me get this door open."

"Why?"

Tyson said like he was wondering what could be behind it when they should be going to the basement to get Ray not to wonder about other rooms.

"BECAUSE RAY'S DOWN THERE!"

Kai yelled at him which made Tyson flinch at the loudness of Kai's voice but soon shook it off and slowly nodded that he understood.

"Oh ok."

"Now come on."

"Yeah right."

And with that Tyson, Max, and Lee went over to Kai and helped open the door. They all grabbed part of the door and got a good grip on it then Kai's voice came to them counting down.

"One, two, three."

With that being said they finally got the door opened and then Kai ran down the steps to find an unconscious Ray covered in his own blood and saw all the whipped marks and almost lost his balance as he looked at Ray.

"R- R-Ray."

Kai said softly as he walked up to him and touched his face hoping he would get a response from him but he didn't

"Ray I'm so sorry this happened to you I am I really am."

Kai said as he had tears coming down his cheeks looking at Ray's tear stained face and tried again to get Ray to wake up.

"Hmmm………"

Ray said as he felt Kai's hand on his cheek and leaned his head into the touch and slowly opened his eyes at the warmth that touch his cheek and saw that as his eyes focused on the face that was in front of him and thought that it looked like Kai.

"K-Kai, Kai is that you?"

Ray said as his eyes now where finally focused clear enough for him to actually see Kai and was so happy that he smiled sweetly at him even though his eyes were a little droopy.

"R-Ray your alive."

"Yeah….I am….."

"Oh Ray I am so sorry I never wanted this to happen."

"Really Kai?"

"YES you idiot."

Kai said softly hitting Ray on the head softly and smiled at him lovingly and caressed his cheek again noticing that Ray's face was starting to have some color to it which was a good sign. But then he noticed that Ray was chained to the wall and started to take the chains off of him.

"Kai?"

Ray asked as Kai continued to take Ray's chains off and let them hit the floor with a load thumb but Kai looked at him after that task was finished and answered Ray nonetheless.

"What?"

"D-does this mean that you love m-me?"

Ray said as he looked at Kai. Kai kept taking off the chains and helped Ray down and took off his jacket and put it around Ray to cover up his naked body that was badly bruised, beaten, and bloody.

"K-Kai?"

Kai finally looked at him and took Ray's lips in his and kissed him deeply and passionately that Ray was surprised at first but after a few seconds he kissed just as much until little moan came out of his throat.

"Mmmmmmm……….."

After what seemed like forever Kai finally broke the kiss and doing so heard a small whimper from Ray who didn't want it to end. Kai looked at Ray in the eyes and smiled sweetly and spoke softly to him.

"To answer your question, my answer is yes I do love you."

Ray was speechless and Kai looked at him and wondered what was wrong and thought that he was in pain or something but Ray didn't look like he was in pain and stared at him confused.

"What….what is it?"

"Nothing."

Ray said smiling finally and kissed Kai softly on the lips, Kai wanted to take the kiss deeper but before Kai could do so Ray pulled away still smiling at him and answered his questionable look.

" I love you too Kai."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys for the reviews i am so happy that you all love this story and for those who think that the last chapter was the end it isn't I still have a few chapters to put up and even more to write for this story. Also I am palning on writing a sequal to this one Yea!! Anyways on with the story...

**Chapter twelve:**

"Now why don't we get out of here."

Kai said helping Ray up who had a little trouble walking. But Kai helped him to the stairs that lead up to the top floor and out of the warehouse.

"Y-yeah lets."

Ray said leaning against Kai's shoulder. They continued to the stairs Ray stumbling a few times but still made it to the stairs where everyone else was waiting for them to come up.

"KAI RAY YOU TWO OK"

"Huh Tyson's here."

Ray asked as he walked slowly toward the stairs and looked at Kai who just nodded confirming that it was true and that Ray wasn't just hearing things.

"Yeah and so is Max and some other guy."

Kai said helping Ray up the stairs slowly but steadily. But Kai's last words were still in Ray's head as he and Kai finally got up and out of the basement.

"_Other guy?"_

When they reached the top of the stairs and into the hallway Ray had to squint his eyes from the bright light that hit his face so suddenly that it made him groan and turn his head and hid his face in Kai's shoulder.

"Hey Ray are you ok?"

Lee said as he looked at him with a worried look on his face but it soon turned into a bright smile as Ray looked up at him with a shocked look on his face and was speechless.

"L-Lee…."

"What are you angry that I'm here?"

"Yes I mean no but what are you doing here?"

"I came to help get you back."

"Yea Ray Lee was really upset when we told him that you were kidnapped."

Tyson said as he smiled at him and nodded continuously as he then explained the whole part of their plan after Kai left in search of Ray. The plain was pretty much this, Tyson and Max went to find Lee which from what Chi told them was Ray's best friend, so they found Lee and told them what happened and Lee agreed with little difficulty and so they went in search of Ray and Kai and soon ended up where they were now.

"R-really Lee."

"Yes."

Then with that said Ray looked at everyone and than last but not least he looked at Kai and smiled. His smile was so bright that it could have light up a dark room in an instant with all the happiness that he was showing at the moment.

"T-Thank you all very much."

Ray said as he felt his eyes get heavy once again and went limp next to Kai who just smiled slowly and held him close.

"RAY!" everyone said at once.

"Shhhh, its ok guys, Ray is just tired."

Kai said as he picked him up and carried him bridle style out of the wear house followed by the rest of the group. They all went there separate ways home while Kai took Ray with him to his house. He was about to turn the corner to his street when a voice stopped him.

"Kai…."

Kai turned around and saw that the person that made him stop was Lee and he just smiled and waited for Lee to continue what he had to say.

"Kai please take good care of him and keep me updated on his condition and if anything changes please let me know alright…….he is like a brother to me so please tell me if anything goes wrong…please…"

Kai looked at Lee as he took all of his words in, he then looked at Ray who was sound asleep in his arms with a content smile on his face and was purring softly as he slept. After a few more minutes of looking at the sleeping angel he turned his attention to Lee who was waiting for his answer.

"…..Alright Lee I will keep you updated on his condition and I promise you that I will take good care of him and never let anything come to harm him while he is recovering from his injuries….I promise you from the bottom of my heart."

"Thank you Kai."

Lee then looked at Ray one more time bowed to Kai and turned and walked down the street to his house and out of sight. Kai watched him for a few more minutes then turned toward his house and continued on his way home to watch over his sleeping angel and never let him out of his sight again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm…"

Ray said stretching but the sudden movement made him yelp in pain that he was almost in tears and he tried to move again but felt his back throb so bad that he yelled at the top of his lungs from all the pain that he just felt.

"OWWWWWWW!!"

"K-KAI!!"

"Ray what is it?"

Kai said as he ran into the bedroom and went strait to the bed where Ray was laying in and was in major pain with tears in his eyes as he looked at Kai wanting him to help him but was afraid to move.

"I-I can't sit up."

Ray said looking at Kai with tears slowly rolling down his face and into the bed sheets that where around him and and noticed that he was shirtless and blushed slightly.

"Sigh, of course you can't I put bandages on your injuries."

Kai said smiling and sitting next to Ray on the bed trying to reassure him that everything was ok and that nothing was wrong with him.

"W-Oh."

Ray said looking down and saw bandages around his waist that also went around his back. Then Ray had a sudden flashback at how and why he had these injuries and as he recalled them it made him shiver with fear.

"See I told you now why don't you get some rest."

Kai said as he tucked Ray in and kissed him on the forehead and went to leave until he felt a hand grab his arm and holding on tight like his life depended on it. Kai turned to him and smiled sweetly at Ray's next words.

"W-Wait don't go please."

Ray said looking at Kai with pleading sad eyes with a little bit of pain mixed in but Kai couldn't tell. So he sighed slowly and kept his gaze with Ray and spoke softly to him rubbing his arm all the while.

"Ray I need to get you fresh bandages to put on your injuries.

"B-but….."

"Don't worry I'll be right back."

Kai said kissing Ray softly on the lips and backed away to look at him his smile never leaving his face. Then he caressed Ray's cheek who automatically leaned into the touch and purred softly.

"Ok?"

"Oh…..ok."

Ray said letting go of Kai's arm so he could leave and get the fresh bandages and any other items he would need to take care of his injuries.

"Good."

Kai said as he patted Ray on the head and left the room in search of new bandages. While Kai was gone and looking for the new bandages Ray looked at the ceiling and thought to himself about many things and sighed when only three words came to mind.

"_Man why me." _

"Ok Ray time for your bandage change."

Kai said as he came back with a bottle of cream and a lot of bandages and nice cold rags to clean out any more bacteria that might still be in the wounds and also so he could keep Ray's temp nice and cool the whole time he was working.

"Now I need to sit you up alright Ray."

"B-but."

"Ray don't worry I'll be gentle ok."

Kai said as he went to Ray and gently grabbed Ray's arms and pulled him up so he could get a good view at the bandages before he took them off and start the cleaning process before replacing the old bandages with the new ones.

"OW, OW, OW, it hurts so bad Kai."

Ray said as he was pulled up and was now facing the front of the room and softly started to whimper from the pain that was rushing threw his body. But Kai's soothing words clamed him a bit.

"Shhhh, its ok now this might hurt a little all right."

Kai said as he sat right behind Ray and started to take the bandages off nice and slowly but Ray's sudden yell made him stop and made him look at Ray who was hurting from just the first bandage.

"OW, OW!!"

"K-Kai….."

Ray said with tears in his eyes and looked at him as he tried to turn his head but couldn't so he turned to look at the front of the room once more. All the while Kai's soft voice came to his ears calming him down almost instantly.

"Shhhh, its ok Ray its ok I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Kai said holding Ray from behind and rested his head on top of Ray's and started to hum a song softly trying to make Ray relax so he could finish his job.

"Kai p-please make the pain stop, please."

"I will just try and relax ok."

"Ok…."

Then after the final bandage was taken off Kai looked at Ray's injuries and couldn't help but shiver at the sight of what the injuries made of Ray's beautiful skin and body but had a good thought come to mind even though they looked horrible.

"_His injuries are healing slowly but a least their not bleeding."_

"K-Kai how are they?"

"Um…they're looking fine their healing fine."

"Good."

Ray said looking out the window and thinking to himself and wanted to tell Kai what was on his mind but decided against it. Ray then continued to look out the window but after awhile he decided to tell Kai anyway.

"Kai?"

"Yeah."

Kai said as he got the cream out and slowly and softly put it on the injuries trying to make them as smooth as possible so they don't scar too much. And as he was putting the cream on he suddenly stopped at Ray's next words.

"I'm glad your taking care of me, but I hope I'm not being a burden for you."

Ray said softly still looking out the window and started to feel better from the nice massage that he was receiving from Kai who was slowly massaging in the cream onto his back.

"Why would you be a burden for me?"

Kai said as he put the cream away and started putting the new bandages on all with a smile on his face. But wondered what brought this question on and he was about to ask why when Ray beat him to it.

"B-Because all my life everyone in my family said they hated me because I kept getting hurt and they said they couldn't stand taking care of me anymore……so that's why I said what I said…."

Ray said with tears in his eyes still not looking at Kai. He then took a deep breath and continued on with the explanation not realizing that Kai was finished with his banages but was still listening to him.

"And it wouldn't matter what kind of injury I got they wouldn't care."

Kai slowly got up from behind Ray and tried to get him to lay back on the bed so he could get some rest that he really needed.

"Ray I'm done with the bandages now, so why don't you lay back down."

Ray felt Kai's arms around him and let him guide him back to the bed and covered him up in the warm blankets. He looked down at the sad look on Ray's face and talked to him softly.

"Now get some sleep ok we will continue talking when you get up ok."

"Yeah….."

Ray said looking at Kai with tears running down his face wondering what Kai thought of him after that little story he just told him cuz Kai didn't say anything after he was finished and that really worried him to no end. So as if reading his mind, Kai answered his unanswered question.

"Ray you will never be a burden to me ever."

Kai said as he touched his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. He then rested his forehead on Ray's and sighed softly taking in Ray's wonderful wild scent.

"K-Kai?"

"I-I mean it Ray I really do."

Kai said looking into Ray's teary golden eyes. He then whipped away the tears in his eyes and smiled sweetly down at him but had tears in his eyes but wouldn't let them fall.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Oh Kai I'm so sorry I made you worry so much I promise not to leave you ever again so please don't cry anymore ok."

"…Hn…..alright….."

Kai said smiling at Ray, which he so sweetly returned and sighed contently as he yawned softly, at which Kai snickered never taking his eyes off of his little angel.

"Well I'll let you rest ok if you need me I'll be in the next room o-

A sudden hand grabbing his arm made Kai stop in his tracks. He looked back down at the bed and waited for Ray to say something. Ray swallowed the sudden lump in his throat but still spoke his next words clearly.

"Please Kai stay with me until I fall asleep please."

Kai looked at Ray and just nodded his head and than sat down next to him. After a few minutes Ray finally fell asleep and than Kai decided to crawl into bed next to him and softly wrapped his arms around Ray as he slept. Ray felt the movement of the bed and the sudden warmth he felt, as Kai's arms wrapped around him that made him smile with so much happiness that he wanted to cry but held the tears back.

"I'll never leave you……I promise."

Kai said whispering into Ray's ear. Then after that being said Ray sighed letting out a soft purr that made Kai smile. He then pulled Ray closer to himself gently enough so not to hurt him. So after a few more minutes of listening to Ray's purring Kai finally felt sleep fall over him and he and Ray slept soundly threw the night all the while still wrapped in each other's arms never letting go of each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen:**

(In Ray's dream/nightmare)

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too Ray."

Kai said as he pulled Ray into a hug never letting him go. Ray was smiling brightly at his lover and was hoping this moment would never end. Oh how much Ray wanted this moment to never end.

"Oh Kai."

Just as Kai was about to kiss Ray the place they were at suddenly disappeared and Ray found himself in a basement of some sort that for some reason looked very familiar to him.

"Huh w-where am I, Kai, KAI!!"

Ray yelled but he got no response. So he tried again and again but he still didn't get any answer and started to freak out until a deep sweet voice made him stop.

"KAIIIIII!! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"What's with all the screaming Ray, I'm right here."

Ray turned around and saw Kai standing in front of him smiling at him very sweetly. Ray sighed in relief, he then ran toward Kai and threw his arms around him.

"Kai there you are."

"Oh Kai I thought I lost you"

Ray said as he rested his head on Kai's chest taking in his scent and purred contently never wanting to let him go again as he tightened his grip around Kai.

"It's ok I'm here now."

Kai said as he pulled back to look at Ray, his smile growing bigger and brighter as he continued looking into his eyes and softly spoke to him with all his love from the bottom of his heart.

"You know Ray I really like your smile."

Kai said as he moved some strains of hair out of Ray's face and caressing his cheek. Ray leaned into the touch also smiling with all his happiness showing on his face as he answered him.

"Really?"

"Yea I would never lie about something like that."

"Kai?"

"Yea."

"Can we go look at the sky and see if we can find any animal shaped clouds?"

"Um…I got a better idea."

"Really what is it?"

Ray asked Kai as he looked into his dark eyes wondering what idea he was thinking of. But decided not to think about it so he shook the thought out of his mind and waited for Kai to continue with his thought.

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Kai said as he took Ray by the hand and walked toward a door that was at the end of the hallway that suddenly appeared around them. Ray felt like he had been in this area before and the door that was in front of them didn't look like it lead anywhere nice.

"Umm…Kai are you sure we're aloud to go in there?"

"YES, now come on."

Kai said as he pulled Ray harshly threw the door. This act made Ray flinch and he wondered why Kai was being violent with him all of a sudden.

"Ow, Kai that hurt you never hurt me like this before are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine now lets go."

Kai said still pulling Ray further into the room as the door shut behind them with a big slam in which he jumped slightly starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Kai what's wrong with you?"

"Kai…"

"Were here."

Kai said as he let go of Ray's arm and didn't say anything more just letting the silence settle in. Ray looked around the room but with no light he couldn't see anything at all. So he tried to ask again.

"Where is here Kai?"

"Kai, Kai, KAIIIII"

Ray yelled, as he still got no answer. He felt very uncomfortable and wanted to get out of here but it seemed he couldn't go anywhere unless he wanted to get lost and never be able to get out of this room. Then all of a sudden Ray saw a bright light come and found himself in a room filled with strange objects.

"Where am I?"

"Your in my room Ray."

Kai said from behind him his smile was now in a smug smirk that was stuck on his face. But he just kept silent and kept looking at Ray like a piece of meat that he just wanted to gobble up all at once. As he thought this he lick his lips slowly.

"What are you talking about Kai?"

Ray said as he turned around and found that it wasn't Kai who said that but the leader of the guys who raped him. Ray eye's went wide and he slowly started to back away from the man in front of him.

"N-N-No it can't be I got away from you."

"You will never get away from me Ray."

The leader said as he grabbed Ray and dragged him to the bed all the while Ray was kicking and screaming trying to get the man's grip off of him but was failing at his attempt at freedom.

"NO, NO NOT AGAIN PLEASE!!"

"Now its time to finish what I started."

The leader said as he threw Ray onto the bed staring down at him licking his lips again as Ray started to cry softly but didn't stop screaming and trying to fight back. But the leader was just to strong and had some how tore off all Ray's cloths and smirked down at the little mouse that was shivering with fear. So as Ray screamed again the leader to stop delaying so he mounted Ray.

"NOOOOO PLEASE NO!"

"SHUT-UP!"

And then he hit Ray in the face. After that he thrusted into Ray, until he screamed yet again and it was an ear splitting scream so the leader hit him again to make him shut up but Ray just screamed louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The leader then decided to continue his thrusting until Ray started to move from under him which was not making the man any happier at all. The leader then grabbed Ray's arms to make him stop moving.

"What are you doing you tramp your mine and no one else's you can never escape me no matter what you do I will always be with you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! KAI, KAI, KAI ANSWER ME PLEASE I NEED YOU PLESAE HELP KAI KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

(End of dream)

"KAIIIIIIIII!!"

Ray yelled as he shot up in bed and started panting and looked around noticing that he was in Kai's room but that didn't settle him. He then heard a noise next to him and his frightened eyes turned to look into very sleepy Kai who was starting to wake up. As he woke up he saw that Ray was shaking and panting with a very pale face.

"Ray, Ray what is it what's wrong?"

"K-Kai…."

Was the only thing he could get before he started crying uncontrollably and hiding his face into his hands still shaking and crying even harder so Kai put his arms around Ray and pulled him close and started to rock him back and forth trying to calm his frightened lover.

"Oh Ray its ok I'm here it was just a bad dream ok."

"Kai…."

"Ray what's wrong what happened."

"I-I had the worst dream ever."

"What was it about?"

Kai said softly to Ray as he hugged him to himself and softly spoke sweet words into his ear so he could calm down.

"I-I-It was about you and me and we were so happy until the place we were at disappeared and you were gone and I couldn't find you."

"And…..?"

"And when I finally found you we found a door and you took my hand roughly and it hurt badly."

"Then you pulled me into the doorway and found myself in the same room I was in when the guys took me then you weren't you anymore and I turned around after I heard something."

"Yes and what was it?"

"It was the leader of the group and he grabbed me and threw me on the bed and tore my cloths off and started to r-r-rape me."

Ray said as he started to cry and shake with fear again. But Kai's strong arms held him making sure he didn't leave his embrace. He then took Ray's face and turned it toward him so he could look at him and smiled softly.

"Ray its ok you don't have to continue you can stop."

"N-N-No I want to tell you."

"Ok."

"As he was rapping me I tried to tell him to stop but every time I tried he just told me to shut up and then he would hit me."

"Oh Ray……"

Kai said as he kissed Ray on the forehead and held back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He then sighed softly and spoke into Ray's ear saying to words.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok anyway as I was saying, after he hit me he continued to thrust into me and as he did this I started to move from under him but he got a hold of my hands and pinned down and called me a tramp."

"Then I kept calling your name and every time I did you never came."

Ray said as he cried the hardest he ever cried before. Kai tightened his hold on him and kissed his forehead as Ray's next words came out in a very choked up voice.

"I was so scared Kai."

"Oh Ray I'm so sorry you had that dream I am."

Kai said kissing Ray all over his face. Ray then threw his arms around Kai and hugged him tightly and resting his face onto his chest speaking softly.

"I know Kai I know."

"Ray?"

"Yea."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yea."

"And you know that I will always be there for you."

"Yes Kai I know."

"Good."

Kai said as he held Ray close and kissed him softly on the lips with tears in his eyes. Never wanting to let him go, which Ray felt, threw the kiss and smiled softly, he then broke the kiss and looked into Kai's eyes and spoke softly.

"Kai?"

"Yea."

"Um…what time is it?"

Kai a little surprised at the question stared at him but shook the feeling off then turned and looked at the clock and noticed that it was pretty late.

"Its l 'o clock in the morning."

"Oh well I guess we better get some sleep don't you think."

Ray said as he kissed Kai lightly on the lips, Kai gladly kissed back and tried to make the kiss go further but Ray broke it before anything could happen and smiled sweetly at him.

"Goodnight Kai love you."

Ray said as he laid down slowly considering his bandages didn't let him move too much. So he took his time lying down on the nice comfy bed. Kai looked at Ray who somehow managed to lie down on his side. Wondering what brought on the sudden mood change.

"_Ray what are forgetting to tell me?"_

Kai thought to himself as he lay down and wrapped his arms around Ray who was sleeping but to Kai's surprise Ray was silently crying and saying his name. Kai tightened his grip on him and softly hummed a sweet song into Ray's ear. In response to the song Kai felt Ray's hand on his own and felt his grip tighten slightly and let out a little purr of contentment. Kai kept singing threw the night until Ray was relaxed, which he then let sleep come over him again never letting Ray out of his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys here is the next chapter enjoy!!

**Chapter fourteen: (the next morning)**

Kai woke up to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. Then he looked around the room to see if Ray was with him but wasn't. He then looked toward the bathroom and saw steam coming from the bottom of the door and decided to call out.

"Ray are you in there?"

"Ray can you hear me?"

Kai said as he knocked on the door. Then the water stopped running and the doorknob turned and the door opened reveling a wet and smiling Ray who was drying his hair with a towel.

"Good Morning Kai."

He looked at Kai who hadn't said anything back to him. He decided to put the towel away first before he looked back at Kai and asked him what was wrong.

"Kai are you ok?"

"Huh oh good morning how are your injuries?"

Kai said finally returning to reality and smiled back at Ray who had a confused look on his face but it was then replaced with a smile and he answered his smile never leaving his face.

"There feel good they only hurt when I get in the tub and put my shirt on but that's it."

"Ray are you sure your ok?"

Ray went towards the bed to get his cloths so he could go change. Ray turned around to face Kai and answered him. But Ray could only say five words before he tripped over his shoes and landed on his back.

"Yea I'm sure Kai I-

"OOOOWWWWWWW!!"

"RAY!!"

Kai yelled as he ran to Ray and helped him up slowly and laid him on the bed. All the while he had a very worried look on his face, Ray looked up at him and smiled slowly trying to reassure him that he was fine.

"T-Thanks Kai and I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"Its not your fault you just have to be careful ok."

Kai said looking at Ray with a loving smile on his face and kissed him on the forehead while he then caressed his cheek. Ray of course leaned into the touch and purred happily and answered him with a bright smile.

"Ok."

"Good."

"Now yo-

"Riiiiiiiiing."

Just then the phone rang, Kai sighed looked down at Ray who was still smiling lovingly up at him. Kai smirked and kissed him again, Ray responded to the kiss and wanted to go further but then the phone rang again.

"Stay here and don't move ok I'll be right back."

Ray just nodded his head and Kai then left to answer the phone even though he really didn't want to. As Kai walked into the room, where the phone was, and thought to himself as he slowly picked up the phone, just who the hell was it this time.

"Who the hell could be calling me this time whoever it is they better make it quick cuz I don't want to keep Ray waiting to long."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello."

Kai said answering the phone not wanting to talk to anyone right now. All he wanted to do was take care of Ray and make sure his injuries were doing ok but apparently people didn't want him to do that.

"Kai?"

"Yea."

"Kai its me Brooklyn."

Kai's face suddenly lost all its color and almost dropped the phone but he caught it at the last minute. He was so stunned from who it was that all he could do was stutter as he responded into the phone shacking slightly.

"B-B-Brooklyn what are you doing calling me and how did you get this number."

"Oh Kai is that anyway to treat your ex-boyfriend."

Kai shook with shock as he held the phone to his ear. He then turned towards the room where he left Ray and wanted to go to him but he was to stunned about Brooklyn to even move.

"Oh man now what am I going to do I thought I told him to stay away from me and never bug me again……Oh what am I going to do now…."

Kai thought as he kept looking at the room where Ray was still waiting and to the phone then back again. He was at a lost for words and really didn't know what to do about his so called ex….man life really sucked. So with a deep breath he spoke into the phone with his normal grumpy mood like he always did when he answered the phone, even though he was shivering inside of himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is chapter 15 hope you all enjoy it!! Thanks for the reviews Oh and if anyone is wondering about why Kai is scared of Brooklyn it will be answered later in the story. So anyway on to the story.

**Chapter fifth teen:**

"What do you want anyway?"

"I was just calling to tell you I'm coming to visit you I miss you so much and we used to have a great time together didn't we Kai."

"W-What do you mean your coming to visit me I don't want to see you anymore."

Kai said started to hang up but then Kai heard his name being called from the room where Ray was waiting and getting worried at why he hasn't come back yet.

"KAI?"

"So it sounds like you have another lover Kai you don't skip a beat do you."

"Well I don't want to keep you from answering your boyfriend's call."

Kai was about to hang up but Brooklyn's voice stopped him again. Kai was really getting angry and was about to yell but stopped in mid tantrum when Brooklyn's next words mad him almost drop the phone for a second time.

"Oh one more thing I hope I will be able to meat your new boyfriend when I come by tomorrow."

And with that said Kai slammed the phone down and had a bad feeling about this cuz every time Brooklyn came to see him Kai always ended up sleeping with him. Man he really hated that man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KAI WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ray yelled as Kai didn't come back after a few minutes. Ray was about to call again but then he saw Kai come back with a grim look on his face. But the look on his lover's face suddenly worried Ray.

"Kai are you alright who was it?"

"Huh oh it was nobody Ray."

"Are you sure Kai cuz you look depressed and I really don't like seeing you depressed."

Kai didn't say anything but just gave a weak smile to Ray. But answered him nonetheless even though he really didn't want to skip the issue but he just had to cuz he didn't want Ray to get hurt from any of this. Kai then went to get the new bandages for Ray's injuries.

"So anyway it looks like its time to put on your new bandages Ray."

"Kai what is wrong with you and who was on the phone that made you look so depressed."

Ray thought to himself as he watched Kai walk out of the room to get his supplies so he could but the new clean bandages to put on Ray's wounds. While Kai was getting the bandages he thought to himself with nothing but guilt in his thoughts. Then Kai came back with the bandages so he could get started with his task.

"Ray I'm sorry but I can't tell you who was on the phone……….not just yet anyway."

"Ready Ray?"

Ray just nodded and turned around and let Kai put the bandages on. There was a silence that came between them and was getting very uncomfortable until Ray's voice broke it. But didn't want to ask about the phone call even though deep down he really wanted too.

"Kai how are my injuries doing?"

"There doing fine and it seems like you wont have to worry about getting scars."

Kai said putting on the new bandages, as he was putting the last bandage on Ray's next words made him in mid wrapping.

"Do you think I'll be able to go home today to say hi to Lee and see how my mom is doing?"

"Huh……uh….yeah if you want I'll walk you home after you put your cloths on."

"No thanks Kai I think I can make it."

Ray said as he felt the last bandages go on and put his shirt on and slowly stood up and smiled back at him when he turned to him.

"Oh well ok."

Kai said a little hurt. Wondering what made Ray ask such a weird question but then the whole phone call conversation rushed back into his thoughts. Was it because of Brooklyn calling is that why he asked that question out of nowhere? But Kai shook his head to clear it and as he got up putting the extra bandages and the cream away he spoke to Ray softly.

"Well I hope you make it home ok."

"I will don't worry."

Ray said getting his shoes on and walked out of the room and waited for Kai to come to the door. Kai then walked out of the room and went to see Ray out. Ray then looked at him and thanked him for all he had done for him.

"Well thank you very much Kai. I really appreciated all the help and care you gave me I will never forget what you did for me."

Ray then kissed Kai on the lips softly, as he back away Ray was waiting for Kai to say something but he said nothing but smiled. Much to his disappointment, that suddenly came over him.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then?"

Ray felt a little hurt as he started to walk out of the door, but Kai's voice made him stop and he then turned around to stare at him at what he said next.

"Ray look I'm sorry I didn't tell you who was on the phone but it was kind of personal."

"Ray are you mad at me?"

Kai was getting worried when Ray didn't say anything back. He was about to explain his actions and his sudden depression that made Ray worry about him but he was shocked at the smile that he received instead of the hard glare that he was expecting. Kai then sighed with relief at Ray's next words. Which made him smile very brightly.

"No Kai I'm not mad I'm fine with it I guess I was noisy I'm sorry."

"Oh its ok Ray its completely understandable I'm not mad at you I could never get mad at you, you know that."

Ray then smiled lovingly said his goodbyes and went on his way home. As Ray turned the corner he closed the door and leaned against it sighing in defeat as he thought to himself.

"Oh why me I jut hope Ray doesn't come by tomorrow I really hope he doesn't."

Kai was brought out of his thoughts as the phone rang for the second time that day. So with another deep breath that turned into a painful sigh he went to answer the phone that was ringing in the next room.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16 enjoy!!

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Hi Lee how are you?"

Ray had arrived to Lee's house after he left Kai's. As he came up to the house he hoped he was home cuz he really wanted to talk to him about how Kai was acting.

"Ray I'm fine but what about you are your injuries healed?"

"Their fine Kai took great care of me."

Lee looked at Ray a little confused. But decided to ask the somewhat stupid question, he was about to change his mind on it but his mouth beat him to it. And when he said it he saw that Ray was a little confused but he soon smiled at his best friend and responded very Ray like.

"Then if that's true why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my best friend?"

"Yea but I thought you and Kai were…"

"We are Lee I just wanted to visit you and say hi to my mom is that alright?"

Lee nodded and smiled back shaking the bad feeling he thought he was going to get from that question But Ray seemed like his old self again which was a very very good sign from where Lee was standing.

"So is it ok if I come in and hang out?"

Ray started to walk towards the door but Lee rushed to the door to block Ray's way. Which left Ray very puzzled at the way his friend was acting….kind of like how Kai acted around him earlier.

"Lee what's wrong why can't I come in?"

"You can't cuz I…I kind of have a guess inside that's why."

Lee stuttered. Ray on the other hand noticed this and realized that he was acting very un Lee like which worried him so he asked him what was wrong.

"Lee are you alright your not yourself?"

"I'm fine Ray I just can't let you in right now ok."

"Oh….ok then."

"Lee who's at the door?"

A male voice from inside came to Ray's sharp ears and realized it wasn't someone he knew at all and wondered what was going on.

"Its just my friend he wanted to say hi and-

But Lee was cut off when the door opened to revile a very tired young man with golden hair. Ray just stood there staring with his mouth almost hanging open from the shook that suddenly came over him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(the next day)

"Knock, Knock."

Was the sound at the door as Kai somewhat jumped at the sound that came threw the house and was afraid to answer it but took a deep breath and kept thinking one sentence as he went to open the door.

"_Please don't be Ray yet please no." _

"Oh no…."

Kai felt even worse as he saw a very happy red head named Brooklyn standing in the doorway smiling sexily at him as he spoke in a joking little voice.

"Oh Kai is that anyway to treat your ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh just shut-up and shut the door behind you."

Kai, ignoring the smile Brooklyn gave him walked to the sofa to sit down wanting to get this over with as soon as possible and asked him what he wanted all the while not looking at him.

"So what do you want this time Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn said nothing and walked toward Kai slowly put his hands around Kai's neck and whispered in his ear which almost made Kai shiver with anticipation.

"You know what I want."

Brooklyn then began to kiss Kai's neck softly trying to get a response out of his ex-lover but to his disappointment Kai smirked and told him in his normal unfazed voice as he tried to get Brooklyn off of him but for some reason couldn't do it.

"Brooklyn knock it off you know that doesn't work on me anymore."

"Come on Kai please just once for old times sake."

Brooklyn said pleading with very big puppy eyes. Kai tried to ignore the look in the man's eyes as he tried to look away but when he heard a little whimper he suddenly started to kiss Brooklyn and pulled him down so he was on top of Kai. As they continued Kai thought to himself, as he couldn't believe what he was doing.

"_Oh Ray I'm sorry I really am."_

Kai was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Brooklyn kissing him all over his face and neck. As the man continued his antic Kai tried so hard not to make any noises to satisfy Brooklyn's needs…..but for some strange reason for no matter how he tried he couldn't help but let out a sad moan in response to Brooklyn's antics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was heading back to Kai's place to talk to him after he left Lee's house after finding out that Lee seemed to be seeing someone considering the way the man was hanging all over him and smiling sweetly at him. Ray couldn't believe that Lee was seeing someone now and didn't tell him at all. That made Ray very unhappy but at the same time he was happy that Lee wasn't by himself anymore. So after that little scene he decided to go back to Kai's place to try and figure out what was bothering him and he wanted to help him threw it whatever it was but he would try to help anyway he could.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is chapter 17 enjoy!! Oh and Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!!

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Kai was trying to make Brooklyn stop but he failed miserably and was getting to angry. So he started to move from under Brooklyn and he was successive. He then ran to the other end of the room to get his composure back. As a few minutes passed he finally was back to normal and spoke threw a breathless but clear voice.

"Brooklyn would stop for just a few minutes."

"Oh Kai come on I was just getting started."

Brooklyn smiled at him with the same sexy smile as he walked closer to Kai as he was stepping back from him but managed to speak with a stronger voice.

"No stay back you sex crazed freak."

Kai then suddenly tripped and fell on the floor. Brooklyn saw this happen and took this as his cue and jumped on top of Kai which he did very gracefully and stared into his ex-lover's stern eyes that had a tiny bit of fear in them.

"Now where were we…"

Brooklyn went to take Kai's shirt off but Kai grabbed Brooklyn's hand and was about to get him off of him when he heard a sound at the door.

"Knock, Knock."

"Kai are you home I really need to talk to you."

Ray's voice came threw the door so clear as if he was standing right outside the door. Kai's face lost all color and gulped slowly as he spoke two words as he stared at the door.

"Oh no Ray…"

Kai tried to get up but Brooklyn pined him down not letting him go and wanted to continue his antics but kept his eyes on him wondering what he was thinking as he saw the smirk that formed on his face.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Brooklyn I need to answer the door besides I thought you wanted to meat my boyfriend?"

"Oh that's right you said I could right?"

"Yea whatever now can I get up?"

"Oh right"

Brooklyn then let Kai up so he could go answer the door as the knock came again but this time a little loader and Ray's voice came again but with a little worry in his voice.

"Kai are you there?"

"Yes Ray I'm home you can come in."

Kai fixed his shirt and hair as Ray opened the door walked in and looked around for Kai but stopped as he saw a red haired guy stand up and stood next to Kai.

"Hi there you must be Ray Kai's new boyfriend."

Brooklyn looked at Ray smiling. Ray was shocked as he noticed the guy's arm around Kai's shoulder and backed up till his back hit the door that must have been shut after he walked into the room. This man then walked toward him as he held out his hand to shake Ray's hand. Ray on the other hand didn't say or do anything except continued to stare at the man and Kai.

"My name's Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn stop scaring him damn it just go and sit down will ya."

"But Kai I thought I would be nice and introduce myself that's all."

Kai went over to take Ray by the hand to take him to the sofa. But as Kai started to lead him to the couch Ray stopped and pulled his hand back. Kai then looked at him and wondered what was wrong.

"Ray what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong look at you."

Ray had tears in his eyes, Kai then looked at Brooklyn who was smiling at him and suddenly got what he was talking about and spoke with a pleading voice trying to explain what was going on.

"Ray this isn't what it looks like I swear it to you. "

"Oh really Kai and if that's true why didn't you answer the door the first time I knocked huh?"

"I-I was busy at the moment that's all."

Kai looked away from him even though he didn't want to but what was he supposed to say to him. Ray stared at him his tears now falling down his face.

"That's what I thought."

"Ray….I…."

Kai tried to touch his cheek but Ray slapped it away and back away from him getting closer to the door wanting to leave at once but didn't as he was now crying even harder as he looked into Kai's eyes.

"Don't touch me Kai, I thought you loved me?"

"Ray I do love you….I really do I never lied about that."

Kai tried to touch him again but was then slapped across the face that made him stare in utter shock at what just happened. Ray glared at him as his eyes suddenly went into slits and spoke in a dark voice.

"Kai I hope your happy with your new boyfriend."

Ray then turned on his heal and ran out of the house crying his eyes out. Kai just stood there staring at the place where Ray was standing just a moment ago. Brooklyn then came up to him and asked if he was ok.

"Kai are you alright?"

Brooklyn tried to touch his face but was pushed away very roughly. Kai then glared at him with so much hate he wanted to kill the man in front of him.

"Stay away from me."

"But Kai I want to help."

"Hn….you want to help then I know the perfect way you can help Brooklyn."

"Really Kai?"

"Yea you can help by leaving right now."

"But Kai I want to stay with you."

"I said LEAVE YOU SEX CRAZED FREAK!!"

Kai pushed Brooklyn out of the house and slammed the door in his face and slide down the door and sighed softly as he felt tears coming down his face. Un a where that as Brooklyn, was walking down the street that he was plotting something very evil.

"_I will not give up on you Kai you know that all too well."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kai I thought you loved me"_

"_Ray I do love you….I really do I never lied about that. "_

"_Then why did you have that man in the house with you if you love me as you say you would have not had that man with you."_

Ray walked to the park. He walked all around the park until he saw the same bench that he and Kai shared when Kai tried to comfort him.

"Why Kai?"

Ray started to cry. As he walked around more he saw a familiar pair walk his way. He looked harder as he then noticed that it was Lee and the guy that was at his house and he yelled his name.

"LEE!"

Ray saw him coming toward him. Lee looked at Ray who was on his knees crying his eyes out and wondered what happened to him and why was he crying.

"RAY!!"

Lee and his boyfriend ran toward him. When Lee got close enough he threw his arms around Ray and spoke softly to his trembling friend.

"Ray its ok I'm here what happened?"

Lee walked him to a bench and sat down trying to make him calm himself down but it wasn't working. Lee then tried to think of something else but his boyfriend's voice made him stop.

"Lee should I go and get him a drink or something?"

Miguel looked at Ray who was still crying and shaking. Lee looked up to see Miguel looking worried. But Lee smiled sweetly at him and nodded very pleased that he wanted to help Ray.

"Yes please Miguel."

Miguel went to get Ray something to drink. When Miguel left Lee looked at Ray who was still crying and wanted to know what happened to him right away.

"Ray what happened?"

"It was Kai he-he was with someone else when I went to talk to him."

Ray looked at Lee who was still holding him. He then returned the jester as he too threw his arms around his friend thanking the heavens that Lee found him when he did. Lee felt Ray's arms go around him and held him tighter.

"Oh Ray I'm so sorry to hear that I really am."

"Lee I heard another voice with you who was that?"

Ray then sat up and sat next to his best friend waiting for Lee to speak and tell him whom he heard with him when he arrived to help him. But as Lee told him who it was he was blushing a little.

"Oh that was my boyfriend his name is Miguel."

"Oh Lee I'm so happy for you."

Ray he hugged him tightly suddenly feeling much better and just tightened his grip around Lee. As Ray held him Lee was having trouble breathing so he tried to release himself from Ray but couldn't.

"Ok Ray thanks but do you think you could take it easy when you're hugging."

"Oh I'm sorry Lee"

Ray finally let go of him Just as Miguel came back with a drink in his hand. As he walked closer to the two of them he noticed that Lee was panting and out of breath wondering what happened after he left so he sat next to him.

"Lee are you all right? You look out of breath."

"I'm fine Miguel"

Lee spoke slowly as he finally got his breathe back and took a sip of Miguel's drink that was in his hand. He almost spit the drink up as Ray's next question surprised him. Miguel saw this and softly rubbed his back as Lee finally calmed down. Miguel then smiled kindly at Ray and answered his question as he handed Ray his drink he bought for him.

"So your Lee's boyfriend?"

"Yes I am."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Ray."

"Huh how did you know my name?"

"Lee told me your name after you ran away from us."

"Oh I'm sorry about that."

Ray said looking down at his feet feeling embarrassed at the way he acted around them when he first saw them together but Lee's next words made Ray feel much better as Lee put his hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Ray."

"So why were you crying Ray?"

Lee looked at him and shook his head to stay quiet and not to ask any questions about why Ray was upset earlier.

"Oh sorry."

"Ray are you sure Kai was cheating on you?"

Ray looked at Lee like he saw a ghost or something and suddenly yelled at him which made Lee flinch away from him.

"OF CORSE HE WAS LEE I SAW HIM!"

"No you didn't Ray."

Kai spoke up sadly as he was standing a few feet away from them trying to look at Ray but he turned his eyes down to his feet at Ray's next words that seemed angry but it was more hurt than anger.

"Kai what are you doing here?"


	18. Chapter 18

Here is chapter 18 enjoy!! But sadly this is going to be the last chapter for a while cuz i still have to write the rest of them, you see the total chapters that are supposed to be in this story is 23 so it will take a little while for me to write them then post them so please bare with me on this ok and i promise to work on the chapters ASAP!! But on a happier note thank you guys for all the reviews!! So anyways on with the story.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"Kai why are you here?"

Lee got up from the bench and walked toward him giving him a glare of his own as he stood in front of Kai blocking his view of Ray.

"I'm here to talk to my boyfriend is that too much to ask?"

Kai walked past Lee and headed toward Ray who was still sitting on the bench speechless and staring at him with complete surprise and shock as he came closer. Miguel stood up from sitting next to Ray trying to calm him down the best he could. He then turned his attention to Kai who was a few feet away from them.

"Don't go near him Kai."

"Get out of my way blonde boy if you know what's good for you."

"Are you threatening me?"

Kai was getting very angry at this point and was about to throw a punch at Miguel but Lee stood in front of him to protect him. All the while Ray looked at this scene in front of him. He hated everything that was happening in front of him. He sighed slowly and decided to just get away from everyone and go visit his mother, as he took one more look at the teens in front of him who were still arguing then got up and ran away from them. As he ran away one thought was on his mind.

"_They're all fighting because of me."_

"RAY!"

Kai looked at Ray who wasn't sitting on the bench and was now running away. Ray flinched as he heard Kai call for him but kept running. All he wanted to do was go see his mother maybe she could help him with this problem.

"Miguel what are you looking at?"

"Lee where is Ray going?"

Miguel looked at Ray who was getting further and further away from them. Lee then looked at where his boy friend was looking and signed with defeat and went back to the bench and sat down.

"He is probably going to visit his mother."

"He always says that to me."

Kai went and sat down at the other bench on the other side of Lee and Miguel. Lee looked at him with confusion for a moment until he realized what he meant then decided to explain about Ray's mother.

"Did he ever tell you, why he goes to visit his mother Kai?"

"No."

Kai looked at Lee and waited for him to finish his explanation about Ray and his mother. But what Kai was about to hear would shock him to no end.

"The reason he visits his mother is because he lost her when he was little and he was to live with his relatives but they didn't care for him."

Lee got up and walked toward Kai who was speechless with his mouth hanging open. He then shook his head out of the moment of shock and spoke with a surprised voice.

"He never told me that."

"He didn't tell you because he never told anybody but me and he thought you wouldn't understand or love him anymore."

Lee looked at Kai who was staring at him like he had two heads or something. Kai then spoke softly as he continued to keep his eyes on Lee.

"What are you talking about of course I would understand and of course I lov-….."

"Lee where is Ray's mother buried."

"O-oh she is buried at the city cemetery."

"Thanks."

With that Kai ran off toward the city cemetery to look for his lover and try to explain what exactly happened with him and Brooklyn and that he was sorry for being an idiot about the whole thing.

"Well that sure changed his mind real quick."

Miguel walked toward Lee who was still looking after Kai who was well out of sight by now. He wrapped his arms around his waist to get his attention but didn't get a response so he tried again as he tightened his grip around him.

"Lee?"

"H-huh oh hi Miguel."

Lee touched Miguel's arm as he kept looking in the direction of where Ray went and where Kai went just a few minutes ago. Miguel noticed he looked worried so he asked the question that was on his mind but not before he licked Lee's ear.

"Lee you seem worried about something?"

" S-Stop that tickles and yes I am worried, worried that Kai might upset Ray even more."

Lee said rubbing his ear and blushing red as he smiled slowly at his lover's antics. Miguel smirked at him as he spoke sweetly in the same ear that was licked earlier.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"He will and you know you are lucky that I'm not the jealous type."

"Why's that?"

"Because when I saw you and Ray holding each other I would of threw his drink in his face and told him you were mine."

Miguel tightened his arms around Lee. Lee smiled at that statement. He then turned around in his arms and smiled lovingly at his lover as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anytime soon because…."

"I'm a good kisser?"

"No."

"I'm good with my hands?"

No."

"Um….I'm good looking?"

"Hahahahahahahaha……..no its because I love you with all my heart and will never leave you."

"Wait so you don't love me because I'm a good kisser, good with my hands, and good looking?"

"Miguel I love all of you and what you are good at that's what I meant when I said I loved you with all of my heart."

"That's good to hear."

Miguel then closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately Lee giggling softly kissed back with the same amount of passion. When they parted Lee looked into Miguel eyes then looked back to where Ray ran off. Lee turned back to see Miguel with a worried look on his face.

"Lee?"

"I'm fine Miguel I promise….now why don't we go home and have some fun."

Miguel smiled at the look of mischief in Lee's eyes and nodded without hesitation. He then kissed Lee's forehead and smiled at him with all the love from the bottom of his heart.

"Yea let's."

Lee smiled at his lover also getting excited at all the fun they are going to have then took Miguel's hand and led him back to the house to have their "fun". But as they were walking back to the house Miguel wanted to start some fun. So when Lee wasn't paying attention he smirked and decided to pinch Lee's butt. Lee's suddenly yelped and was about to yell at Miguel but when he looked next to him Miguel was not there. But Miguel's voice helped Lee find him as he saw that he was running ahead of him.

"IF YOU WANT TO GET BACK AT ME YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST SWEETIE!!"

"MIGUEL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOO WELL WE WILL JUST HAVE TO SEE ABOUT THAT NOW WON'T WE!!"

With that being said Lee chased his lover all the while he had a bright smile on his face the whole way home.

"Ray I hope you make up with Kai soon cuz I want you to be as happy as I am right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom it's me."

Ray kneeled in front of a grave marker trying to clean it up a bit. He then said a little prayer to the shrine guardian and thanked him for watching over his mother.

"Mom do you remember that guy I told you about his name is Kai."

"Yeah well today I went to his house to talk to him but when I came in I saw another guy there and he had his arm around Kai's shoulder."

"Then he told me it wasn't what it looked like, but what was I supposed to think."

"After he told me that I was so angry at him that I h-h-hit him but I didn't want to."

Ray had tears slowly running down his cheeks. Wishing he really didn't hit him but he just couldn't help it, it was just a reflex in that type of situation.

"After I hit him I felt so sorry but instead of saying sorry I just ran out of the house."

Ray looked at the grave as if he would get a response. But he knew he wouldn't but it was the thought that counted. And the next words he spoke made him smile as he looked at his mother's grave.

"But you know what mother, even after all he did to and for me I still love him. I really do love him but after what I did to him I don't think he loves me anymore."

Ray said as he felt a warm tear run down his face. He tried to stop it but couldn't and just fell to his knees crying his heart out. As Ray was crying in front of his mother's grave a familiar teen stood a few steps away from a crying Ray with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kai I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you."

Ray kept crying as Kai walked over to Ray slowly and tried to get his attention by speaking softly to him.

"R-Ray?"

Kai looked at Ray waiting for an answer. Ray stopped crying and turned around to find a sad looking Kai standing a few steps behind him. Ray then stood up and backed away slowly still with tears in his eyes.

"K-K-K-Kai what are you doing here?"

Ray's eyes suddenly went wide as he noticed that Kai was right behind him and took a step back still staying away from him as Kai took a step toward him.

"Ray I am so sorry you had to see what you saw."

"D-D-Don't come any closer."

Ray took another step back. Kai looked at Ray for a minute and slowly sighed and spoke clearly to him but couldn't stop the tears that were falling down his face.

"Ray I didn't mean for you to get hurt I –I had to force Brooklyn to get off of me so I could answer the door."

"I-I-Is that true?"

Ray looked at Kai with sorrowful eyes as he stared at him and waited for his response to his question that he received just as quickly.

"Yes Ray it's the truth I would never lie to you."

Kai took a step forward but Ray didn't move back at all. Kai then took another few steps toward Ray until he was right in front of him staring into his eyes and took his hand and touched Ray's cheek.

"Ray I heard about your mother and every thing and I'm sorry for your loss but I promise to never leave you alone in this world."

"Do you really promise that?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it."

Ray swallowing some tears looked into Kai's eyes trying to see if he was actually telling the truth the whole while he never removed Kai's hand on his cheek. But the next statement startled him.

"How do you want me to do that Ray?"

"Kiss me and tell me you love me and tell me who that Brooklyn guy is."

"Well?"

Ray said getting upset again. Then Kai took Ray in his arms and put his hand behind Ray's head and kissed him deeply until Ray let out a moaning sound out of his throat. Then what felt like forever Kai finally broke the kiss and started panting for breath. Ray looked at Kai smiling and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So who was that Brooklyn guy anyway?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend, I was with him for two years until I walked in on him sleeping with another guy."

Kai looked at his feet. Ray looked at Kai and took his hand and lifted Kai's face towards his and smiled at him sweetly and caressed his cheek.

"Thank you Kai I'm very happy you told me that."

"Ray I-

"Shhh…. I don't want to hear anymore about him ok."

"Ray I know I told you this before but I love you so much that I am afraid of loosing you to someone else."

Kai said with tears in eyes. But Ray threw his arms around him and whispered to him softly in his ear as he hugged him tightly to himself.

"Oh Kai…I love you too."

"Ray are you ready to go home with me, and I know I owe you a rematch so why don't we go home and see who really is the best."

"You-you really mean that Kai?"

"This time I will beat you."

"Hn…will see about that."

Kai said as he held him close. Ray pulled back and looked at Kai with wide eyes. Ray stuttered in his answer to his lover's request. In response to his answer Kai just nodded his head and Ray smiled a huge smile then kissed Kai on the lips. He broke the kiss moments later as he told Kai in the same voice that he used when they first meat. Kai then took Ray's hand and walked home together.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally here is the next chapter, chapter 19 YEA!! Sorry about not updating sooner I wasn't able to get to a computer soon enough so anyway hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Ray and Kai arrived at the park a few hours later and decided to get this rematch started right away. As they both got their blades out and ready to go they were suddenly interrupted by a group of voices coming towards their location.

"Hey!! Kai!! Ray!! Wait for us we want to see who will win this battle too!!"

Kai cringed at the high volume of his teammates voice and glared at him, as they got closer. Ray saw the cringe and felt sorry for his boyfriend he to thought that Tyson was annoying but when it came to beyblading he was like a total different person, which Ray and Kai seemed to like better because he was a whole lot less annoying.

"……For the love of sanity will you turn your voice volume down or at least turn it on mute…gees…"

"Oh come on Kai I'm just didn't want to miss the battle is all no need to get mad about it."

Tyson said as he walked up to his team captain and patted him on the back smiling his goofy smile the whole while. Max and Chi sighed and just shook their heads at the blue haired boy. Ray on the other hand just chuckled softly watching the whole moment play out in front of him.

"Will you get away from me so I can start this battle already?"

"Ok, Ok, Kai gees you really need to lighten up a bit."

"I would if you would stop acting like such a accommodating buffoon and just shut up for once."

Kai spoke threw grinded teeth as he glared darkly at the boy in front of him that was blocking his way to the dish making him even more upset. Chi decided to try and help out his captain out so they could get this battle started.

"Tyson why don't you come over here so Kai and Ray can get started so I can also collect data for future battle practice."

"Yea Tyson let's let them battle it out I am as excited as you to see who will win, now come over here and sit with me and relax ok."

Tyson looked over at Max as the blonde was patting the space next him waiting for him come and sit smiling the whole time. Tyson's mouth slowly formed a small sweet smile at the blonde, his eyes showing all the feelings he had for the blonde. Max noticed the look in Tyson's eyes and he had a small blush on his face but smiled sweetly back at the blue haired boy his eyes showing all the feelings he also had for the blue haired boy.

"Alright but do your best Kai we are rooting for you ok."

Tyson then turned to where Max and Chi were sitting and gladly took the sit next to the still blushing blonde still smiling. Tyson smiled back as he then slowly took Max's hand into his and held it tightly. This action made Max blush a deeper shade of red but he also held Tyson's hand tightly in response to the earlier display of affection.

Ray saw the whole scene and smiled softly at the two other boys that were Kai's teammates. He was happy for them and hoped they would soon be as happy as he and Kai were with there relationship. Even though their relationship had some rough points and had their fare share of arguments, but hey what relationship didn't right? (Which is true for a lot of people that have relationships, those of you out there that are in one you know what I mean by this statement…..anyway….sorry about that on with the story.)

"Ok now that is over and done with why don't we get this battle started huh Ray?"

"Yea I can't wait to show you how much I improved and beat you."

"Hn…..like I said before we will see if you can."

With that being said both boys put their blades in position and were about to launch when another voice called out to them. This made Kai even more upset as he growled low in his throat and turned glaring eyes towards to the two figures heading their way waving at them trying to get their attention.

"Ray!!"

Miguel yelled as he ran up to the group all smiles and stopped in front of Ray a little out of breath but still smiling. Ray was a little surprised at the boy in front of him but that soon turned to a smile when he also noticed another figure coming up to him also.

"Lee? What are you and Miguel doing here?"

Ray asked as he was confused but still kept the smile on his face all the while. Lee smiled back hugged his best friend and turned his attention to his boyfriend that was now looking towards Kai who had a really upset look on his face which made Miguel shiver with fear.

"Is there something wrong with your boy toy Ray-kun?"

"MIGUEL!!"

Lee yelled as he glared at his boyfriend as he grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to his side so not to let him go near the now fuming gray haired balder who started to walk towards the two boys that now yet again disturbed their battle.

"What did you call me blonde boy?"

Kai spoke with so much hatred in his voice that he made Miguel press even further into his lover's side with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Lee tightened his hold on his lover and stood his ground glaring back at the fuming boy that was glaring at them.

"He didn't mean to call you that Kai its just the way he is he likes to mess around with other couples that he knows that's all."

Lee said as he put his body in front of the quivering body next to him. Kai was a little surprised at the way Lee was glaring back at him as he stood in front of his boyfriend. Ray watched this all and decided that he had stayed quiet long enough.

"Kai….please its ok……Miguel didn't mean anything by the name like Lee has told you, and judging from how he is frighten of you I believe that he is sorry about it and promises not to call you that again right Miguel?"

Ray finished as he turned his attention back to the boy who was hiding behind Lee and was now peeking over Lee's shoulder at Ray. He then turned his head to look at Kai who was still glaring at them, he shuddered slightly but still nodded his head telling Kai that he did mean that he was sorry for insulting him.

"See Kai he says he is sorry about it so why don't we put all this behind us and start this battle huh what do you say?"

Kai looked at the other couple in front of him then turned his attention back to his boyfriend who had a bright smile on his face. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Kai looking into his lover's eyes for any sign of lies or jokes. With not be able to see none he then slowly closed his eyes and signed slowly and smirked back at Ray, who smiled even bigger at the way his boyfriend was handling the situation.

"Alright but can we PLEASE get on with this battle I growing incredibly inpatient with all these interruptions."

With that being said Kai turned around and headed back over to his position at the dish waiting for his lover to do the same. Ray smiled once more at Kai and turned back to Lee who was softly comforting his still shaken up boyfriend. Ray felt sorry for him so he walked up to them and placed a soft hand on Miguel's shoulder getting the young couples attention.

"Lee, Miguel I am so sorry about the way Kai acted towards you two, he was just upset about the battle we were about to have be interrupted a second time."

"…..It's ok Ray……Miguel showed Kai he was sorry and Kai accepted the apology that is all that matters to me."

Lee finished as he smiled at his friend and pulled Miguel closer to him whispering sweet nothings into his ear slowly calming him down. Ray saw this and couldn't stop the soft smile that graced his lips at the sight.

"Well why don't you guys go and sit with the others so we can finally get the battle started."

Ray then pointed at the other group of people who were watching the whole scene who then smiled at the young couple. Lee was surprised at seeing them even though he knew who they were. But nonetheless he smiled back at them and started walking towards them and taking a sit next to Max and Tyson who still held their hands together. Ray made sure that his best friend and his boyfriend were comfortable, which to his surprise they were well except Miguel who was still a little nervous around all the new people. But Lee soon changed that as he introduced his boyfriend to the others who all said hi to the young blonde who accepted all the greetings and smiled at them, slowly getting comfortable with them but since Lee was with him it wasn't long before the whole group was talking amongst themselves like they knew each other for years.

"Ok now let's get this battle underway ready Kai?"

"Hn, whenever you are ready sweetheart."

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!"

As they finished counting down they released their blades into the dish, which made the blades hit and the sparks started to fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ALRIGHT!! GO KAI YOU CAN DO IT!!"

"COME RAY KEEP CONCENTRATING YOU ALMOST HAVE HIM!!

"YEA YOU GO RAY KICK HIS BUTT!!

The group of onlookers kept cheering the whole time the battle was progressing. The battle was long and still had no winner in sight yet.

"DRANZER!! FLAMMING WING ATTCK NOW!!

Kai yelled as his blade started turning a bright red and its speed increasing and still climbing. Ray saw this and decided to stop playing around and get serious. As Kai's blade was coming in for the final blow Ray's blade moved out of the way and jumped into the air and started spinning around in the air making a sudden funnel appear basically swallowing up Kai's blade along with the dish and its bladders. Making it almost impossible to see inside.

"Well, Well, it seems you have improved a lot since the last time we battled I'm impressed."

"Hn…I thought you might be which makes me think I can still win this battle with the help of this…….."

Ray smirked at his lover as he concentrated all his strength in this last move. He closed his eyes trying to find the center of the energy source for his blade and after a few minutes he finally found it. He then opened his eyes locking them on the man across from him the smirk on his face getting wider as he then went in for the kill.

"This is it Kai are you ready? NOW DRIGGER FLYING CLAW SLASH ATTACK NOW!!"

As soon as the words left his lips his blade started to glow a bright green. Then the blade came down in a twirling vortex to make direct contact with the blue blade that tried to move but was to late. As the blades made contact there was a sudden big boom that slightly shook the ground. After that the funnel that was around them finally slowed down and disappeared into the sky there was only blade spinning. The only blade spinning was a white and green with yellow blades, which belonged to Ray.

"…….I can't……I can't believe it I actually won….."

Ray spoke softly as he looked at his blade then to the one that wasn't spinning but was sitting on its side. Ray then went to look at his boyfriend but before he could even look at him he was basically tackled to the ground by Miguel and everyone around them came up and started to congratulate him on his victory but all the while he kept looking for his lover but for some reason he couldn't see him threw the group that was around him. Meanwhile as Ray was being congratulated Kai smiled at his boyfriend sincerely happy that he accomplished his goal.

"Hn……well kid looks like you beat me and its also looks like that you are indeed in my league well I congratulate you on a job well done….."

Kai finished as he took one more glance at his lover and his friends then he grabbed his blade turned and walked out of the park and to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ray was still with all his friends who were still congratulating him on his victory and thanking them his eyes were still looking for his lover but couldn't find him wondering were he could have gone, which was making him very worried but his look of worry didn't go unnoticed by Lee.

"Ray what is it? What are you looking for?"

"Yea Ray you look very worried about something?"

The others in the group also noticed and wondered what was going on. But before anyone of them could say a word Ray's worried coated voice made everyone stop and listen to the very worried neko.

"Lee…..where is Kai…..I don't see him…..I thought he would be happy that I won….but I don't know where he is…….

"Well….Ray maybe he went home to clear his head or something."

"Yea or maybe he went home and is setting a surprise for you."

Miguel said as he walked up to his boyfriend and snuggled up close to him. This action made Lee blush a little but it soon went away as he saw the look of utter sadness on his face. Ray then looked at his friends then at Kai's teammates that were also worried about him and there captain.

"Ray……"

Ray just turned towards the parks exit and started to leave but was stopped by hand going around his arm holding him in place. He turned his head to come face to face with a worried looking Lee. Ray just smiled softly at his friend as he patted his hand and slowly released his grip to continue on his way but not without saying one more thing.

"I'm going to Kai's house to talk to him and find out what happened and why he left without saying anything me."

With that Ray ran the rest of the way out of the park and ran straight to Kai's all the while his thoughts kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"_Why did you leave Kai why I thought you loved me and thought you would be happy for me……Kai why……." _


	20. Chapter 20

Here is chapter 20 enjoy! Oh and i will try and get the rest of the chapters finshed soon I promise I know how all of you are just dying to know how this story will end. Well anyway please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter twenty:**

Kai arrived at his house a little while after he left the park. He decided that he wanted a shower so he did just that, he walked to his big spacious bathroom turned on the water and just let the water run over him as he was left with nothing but his thoughts.

"Well I guess I can say that I am not undefeated anymore huh…..I guess Ray was right that he could beat me I must be getting rusty…..hahaha…."

Kai spoke to himself as the water continued to fall over him. He then decided to wash up and finish so he could take a nice long nap. Kai turned off the water grabbed a towel rubbed down until he was dry, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and walked to his closet to get a change of cloths. He then got dressed and went to lay down on his bed to relax for a few hours. But unknown to him that a very worried and upset neko was headed his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray soon arrived at his lover's house and stood in front of the door debating weather or not to knock or just walk in, but he decided to just knock and wait for an answer that he knew he would get…….he hoped. He then raised his hand and knocked on the door then waited.

"Knock, Knock…"

The sound filled the house all the way into a bedroom and a body moved and grunted as he got up and stretched all his sore muscles cracked and joints popped. He sighed in relief as the sound was repeated threw the house. Kai growled lowly as he stood and started to head for the door. A minute later he reached the door just the noise came into the house once more.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming…..gees…."

He opened the door and was face to face with a very stressed out and worried looking neko standing in front of him. Ray looked into Kai's eyes and wondered what he was thinking and before he could say anything Kai beat him to it.

"Ray would you like to come in I was wondered when you would show up I was missing you……"

"………….."

"Ray…..are you alright……what's wro-

Kai didn't finish his sentence as a body was thrown into his arms and he was hugged tightly against the body in front of him. Kai was caught by surprise but it soon disappeared into a small sweet smile as he then took his arms and wrapped them around Ray who was hiding his face into his chest.

"Ray what is it what's wrong?"

"Why did you leave like that?, Why didn't you say anything to me…..I thought you were mad or you hated me or something cuz you didn't even congratulate me on my victory…I was so worried about you so why did you…."

Ray spoke as his voice then cracked as tears started to well up in his eyes. Kai could feel his shirt getting wet so he stood straighter stepped back from the upset teen and held the chin in his hands and turned it up to face him so he could look into those golden eyes. Soon golden eyes met gray ones and they stared at one another until Kai broke the silence that was forming between them.

"Ray….I didn't mean to leave like I did…..I just thought you would of liked to have some time with your friends considering they were practically all over you after the match….I just thought you would enjoy the feeling of victory with them that's all….as for not saying anything to you….well I really couldn't say anything because of the way the group was acting and everything…..and I'm not mad at you why would I be I have no reason to be mad at you, you won fare and square….."

Ray listened to Kai's explanation about why he left. At first his face was confused then it turned into a bright smile as he finally understood what he meant and just smiled even bigger at his lover. Kai smiled back and nuzzled his nose against Ray's cheek, which in turn made Ray giggle as a little blush formed on his face. Kai then moved his lips to Ray's ear and whispered four words to him, which made Ray smile once more.

"Congrats on the victory….."

"Thank you so much Kai I really appreciate it."

Kai just smirked at that and kissed Ray sweetly, Ray kissed back just as sweetly and slowly broke it to stare at his lover with all the love he had for him was showing in his eyes.

"I love you Kai I really do…"

"I love you too Ray…..now why do you go sit on the couch while I go get some drinks ok…."

"Ok….don't take too long."

"Hn…..I'll try not too."

Kai then walked Ray to the couch, kissed him once more, and then went into the kitchen to get their drinks. As Kai was in the kitchen Ray sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable and waited for Kai to return with the drinks. But as he was about to call for Kai the sound of the doorbell came threw the house surprised Ray and he wondered who could be at the door. So he decided to be nice and answer the door for his lover considering he was still busy with the drinks.

"Coming…"

Ray called as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal the one person that he really didn't want to see right now.

"What do you want?"

Ray growled lowly as he glared at the man that was smiling sweetly at him which made Ray even more upset. The man saw this and just smirked at the neko all the while. He then pulled out a knife and started playing with it as he walked into the house and pointed the knife at Ray.

"Now, Now, kitten I just want to know where my sweet Kai is….."

"He is not your _sweet Kai _and he doesn't want to see you now why don't you just leave and never come back and save us all the trouble of kicking you out alright."

Ray then took the door and went to shut it but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and twisting it around his back and pinning him to the wall. He then felt cold metal press against his throat and a evil voice in his ear.

"Now, kitten that's not how you are supposed to treat your guest now why don't you call for Kai so we can get this over with hm………."

Ray growled lowly in his throat as he tried to glare at the man but didn't really work considering the position he was in. The man smirked once more and asked one more time his anger rising slowly and his hold tightening on the neko.

"Call for Kai or I will cut your throat right here right now so Kai can see what your really made of huh…."

Ray didn't have any other choice so he called for Kai hoping he would answer and get this crazy guy out of here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai was putting the finishing touches on the drinks when Ray's voice came into the room calling for him.

"Kai are you almost done with the drinks?"

"Yea Ray I'm heading out now just one minute okay."

"Alright."

Ray said as he was still being held but was now facing the doorway leading into the kitchen waiting for his lover to come threw the door and hopefully try and have him help with this psycho. After a minute Kai finally came to the doorway carrying a tray with two drinks on them.

"Sorry it took so long Ray I couldn't the right mixes and stuff so I just improvised hope you like it."

Kai finished as he put the drinks on the table and turned to Ray smiling, but as soon as he faced Ray all the color drained from his face as looked at the man that was holding Ray with a knife against his neck with a little trickle of blood falling to the floor.

"B-B-Brooklyn what are you doing here I thought I told you not to come here anymore……."

"Oh Kai is that anyway to treat me after all we've been threw…..huh?"

"Brooklyn let Ray go he has nothing to do with you so please release him….please."

Brooklyn looked at Kai and then at Ray who was staring at Kai with pleading eyes begging him to help him. This made Brooklyn laugh a little as he then pressed the knife tighter to Ray's throat which in turn made Ray yelp in pain.

"BROOKLYN STOP!! I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM GO NOW DO IT!!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Kai I just wanted to play with the kitten a little……humph oh well…"

With that being said Brooklyn threw Ray to the side making him land on his wrist breaking it. Ray then yelled in pain from the fall and held his wrist close to him as he tried to go after Brooklyn who then hit Ray in the stomach so hard that it knocked all the wind out of him.

"RAY!!"

Kai's voice was the last thing he heard as he slowly lost his battle with the darkness but not before he saw Brooklyn walk toward Kai which took a step back until his back hit the wall. Then he finally lost the battle and slipped into the darkness.

"Hn now that the bitch is out of the picture why don't we get things started hm what do you say Kai?"

Brooklyn finished as he placed a hand on the wall next to Kai's head, the other hand holding knife and slowly tracing it over Kai's chest and throat. Kai on the other hand was to stunned to say or do anything as he looked at his lover that was passed out on the floor still holding his broken wrist to his chest. Only one thought went threw Kai's mind as he stood there staring at the teen on the floor.

"_Ray please wake up please…..I'm sorry about all this so please wake up, wake up……." _


	21. Chapter 21

Here is the long awaited chapter 21 I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the wait guys I wasn't able to use a computer for a while but here is the next chapter and i am working on the last two as we speak so without further ado here is the story.

**Chapter twenty-one:**

As Kai was still looking at Ray who still was knocked out on the floor with his broken wrist Brooklyn decided to start his fun. He started to kiss Kai's neck, his face, his collarbone, and his shoulders. Kai all the while was silent as his mind tried to process what just happened and what was going on right now. Brooklyn noticed that his toy wasn't paying attention to him and that made him very angry.

"Oh Kai I wish you would at least look at me for once…please…."

"………."

"Hn….I guess I can move to my next part of my plain then huh."

Brooklyn then grabbed Kai by the arm and threw him on the couch, he then walked over to him and slowly sat on his hips so he wouldn't move. Kai finally snapped out of his daze and looked at Brooklyn right in the eyes and noticed that the man was about to have his way with him. Kai smirked at the man above him and spoke to him with all the hate he had for this man.

"Brooklyn if you don't get off of me right now you will find your self in a world of hurt….Now if you would be so kind as to GET OFF ME!!"

With that Kai then took his hands grabbed Brooklyn's arms and pushed with all his might and threw the man off of him. As Brooklyn was thrown off him Kai ran over to check on Ray. He checked his pulse and was happy to find that he had one. Kai smiled sweetly down at him as he spoke softly to him.

"Oh Ray I'm so sorry about all of this I really am and I promise that I will make Brooklyn pay for what he has done to you I promise you that from the bottom of my heart."

"Hahahahahaha…….oh that was rich Kai I really enjoyed that little show you just put on for me….hahahahaha…."

Kai turned his head back to the man that was getting up from his place against the wall that he apparently hit from being thrown by Kai. He glared at the man as slowly put Ray down and stood up and faced the crazy man in front of him.

"Brooklyn you are going to pay for the pain you caused me and especially Ray and I'll make sure you don't get a chance to hurt anyone else again."

"Hn….let's see you try then……that is if you can…..hahahaha…."

Kai clenched his hands into fists and ran towards the man and tackled him to the floor and started punching him in the face so fast and hard that Brooklyn couldn't even defend himself. Kai punched him once more, then grabbed the man by the throat and started to choke him but at this time Brooklyn took one leg and kicked Kai in the side, which made him loosen his grip on his neck. Kai rolled away from the man to catch his breath from the blow to his side.

"See I told you couldn't finish the job (pant) I knew you wouldn't be able to you could never-

Brooklyn was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in the back as he looked over his shoulder he saw that is was Ray who was painting as he held the knife that was now dripping with blood. Brooklyn was about to say something but the pain was too much for him to bare so he just fell forward passed out.

"Who is the bitch now huh…."

Ray said as he threw the knife down and looked over at Kai who eyes very wide with shock just stared at his lover who was a little pale from the pain in his wrist but other than that he was fine. He then walked slowly towards his lover and smiled sweetly down at him.

"Kai are you alright?"

"…………."

"Kai?"

"…….I thought you would never wake I was so worried about you…."

"Oh Kai I'm sorry I worried you but I'm fine now see."

Kai looked at his lover closely and frowned at the way Ray was holding his wrist. So he decided to get up and check over him. Ray watched Kai stand up and walk towards him with a questionable look on his face as he noticed the frown placed on his face.

"Kai what is it?"

"Hn…..silly neko you really need to learn to worry about your self more then others you know that."

"Kai what are you talking about I am jus-

"No your not you have a broken wrist and I am going to take you to the hospital so they can take of it alright."

"Kai you don-

"Yes I do now no more arguing let's get you to the hospital."

Kai then took Ray's other arm and was about to head out the door when Ray's voice stopped him.

"Kai…..I'm sorry for not being able to help you when you really needed it but I tried to get up I really did-

Kai turned around fully and kissed Ray with all the love and passion he had for the neko witch in turn made Ray moan with pleasure and wanted to take it farther but Kai slowly broke the kiss to look into Ray's lustful golden eyes.

"Its alright Ray you didn't do anything wrong and I am very happy that you came and helped when you did so why don't we worry about all this later and get you to the hospital alright."

"O-Ok Kai."

"Good now lets go."

"Kai?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that Ray and Kai left the house to head to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kai and Ray arrived at the hospital Kai went to the front desk and asked for a doctor to check on Ray's wrist. The nurse at the desk just stared at them like they two heads.

"Names please?"

"Oh Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon."

"Kai Hiwatari oh my I'm so sorry sir I will get a doctor right away."

With that the nurse called for a doctor who came right away and looked over the two teens with a questionable look then turned to the nurse who called him and she then whispered in his ear at who he was looking at. The doctor's eyes went wide at the name and he smiled at the two teens and motioned for them to follow him to a room.

"So Mr. Hiwatari what can I help you with?"

"I was hoping you could look at my boyfriend's wrist I think it is broken."

"Oh alright well lets take a look shall we."

The doctor took Ray's wrist in his hands and slowly and softly felt around the wrist and slightly pressed down which in turn made Ray yelp in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Hmm….I see it is broke in three places but that is about it but to make sure I would like to take an X-ray of your wrist if that's ok with you Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Yes whatever it takes to make sure that Ray is alright do what needs to be done."

"Is that alright with you Ray?"

"Um….yea if it will help then I guess so."

"Alright then, Ray can you walk into the next room to the X-ray machine so I can get a picture of your wrist."

Ray looked back at Kai for his approval and with his nod of approval he then walked into the next room to wait for the doctor to start the test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of waiting for the results of the X-ray the doctor finally came back with the verdict. He walked back into the room where Ray and Kai were waiting patiently he looked at the two teens then at the results and then back.

"Well what I have found is that I was right the first time, the wrist is broken in three places so it will be a while before he will be able to use it anytime soon."

"What but that means I won't be able to blade and I will become really rusty by the time I will blade again and then Kai will beat me again. Oh man….."

Kai smiled sweetly at this but took Ray's other hand in his and held it tight all the while starting onto those golden eyes. And whispered into Ray's ear that made the other teen giggle at the sudden ticklish feeling he received.

"No matter how rusty you get at it I will always wait for you to train and get better no matter how long it takes."

Ray smiled at his lover with the all happiness he had and hugged him close, and Kai returned the jester and they held each other until the doctor's voice made them break apart.

"Well considering the way the wrist is right now I will have to put it in a cast so I will tell a nurse to get one and after we put the cast on you two will be free to go."

"Thank you very much doctor."

Kai said as he held out his hand to the doctor and shook it and nodded. He then turned to Ray and motioned for him to sit on the table to wait for the nurse to come in with the cast. Ray just nodded and sat down on the table to wait. Then the doctor nodded to them one more time and left in search of a nurse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they left the hospital they decided to head home to relax for the rest day. But how wrong they were, cuz when they arrived at home they were greeted with all there friends and they were all asking where they were and what happened to Ray's wrist.

"Kai there you two are we were looking all over for you two what happened to Ray's wrist?"

Lee asked as he looked at his best friend's wrist that was now in a cast. Miguel looked at the cast then looked at Kai then to Ray. He then smirked and pulled out a marker and decided to sign Ray's cast to everyone's surprise.

"MIGUEL!! What are you doing?"

Lee yelled as his boyfriend finished writing his name and a little message on Ray's cast. Miguel then handed the marker to Lee and waited for him to take it. Lee just started at his boyfriend with questionable eyes.

"I was just sighing Ray's cast and hoping he feels better soon, now it's your turn Lee."

Lee looked up at Ray who was surprised at the action but soon got over it and smiled at Miguel and nodded to Lee that he was aloud to sign. Lee then sighed his name and left a little message as well.

"Thank you both."

"Kai do you want to sign my cast too?"

"Hmph….if it will make you happy then I guess I will."

Kai then took the marker and sighed his name and left a message. He then handed the marker back and smiled sweetly at his lover as he pulled him closer to him and kissed his lips softly. Kai then broke the kiss and started at the whole group that was watching.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok my turn to sign Ray's cast."

Tyson called as he walked up and signed his name and left a message. After Tyson was done the marker was passed around and around until everyone got a chance to sign it. Ray then looked at the cast that all his friends just signed and smiled at them all.

"Thank you all for the little messages and I will make sure to take it easy until my wrist is healed ok."

"You better or you will be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh Kai you know I will and I promise that I will listen to everything you tell me to do ok does that make you feel better."

Ray finished as he looked at his lover with a bright smile on his face and he then kissed his cheek softly. Kai smiled at this and nodded his head and then turned his attention to the rest of the group that was still around them.

"You guys can leave now me and Ray would like to rest for awhile so if you all would excuse us."

Kai then turned towards the house taking Ray with him who just gave everyone an apologetic look. Miguel smirked at them and decided to yell what he wanted to yell for the longest time.

"ALRIGHT KAI BUT BE GENTLE WITH HIM!!"

"MIGUEL!!"

Kai froze at the door and turned back to the blonde and went to head towards but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked back at Ray who silently told him not to go and do anything he would regret. Kai just closed his eyes and signed slowly and opened the door and walked into the house. Ray then turned his attention to his group of friends who were trying to stop Lee from hurting his boyfriend.

"Uh guys I'm sorry about this but could you all leave cuz I don't want Kai to yell anymore ok."

Lee looked at his best friend and just sighed nodded and decided to just punish Miguel when they got home.

"Ok Ray but call me anytime you need to talk or anything ok."

"Yea same thing for us too Ray."

Max and Tyson said as they turned to leave and Chi also nodded his head at the teen. With that done all his friends left and went on there separate ways home. Ray smiled at his friends and waved after them until they were out of sight, he then turned to go into the house to have some serious R&R with Kai that was seriously over do.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two:

The next morning the sun shined threw the windows of Kai's house into the bedroom and in doing so made a body on the bed start to move and wake up slowly. Golden eyes opened to a wonderful day and bright sunshine and couldn't wait to start the day.

"Mmmm.....what a beautiful day it is I wonder what Kai is doing?"

Ray said to himself as he looked around the room but couldn't find his lover. He shrugged and decided to go look for him after he got in the shower. Meanwhile Kai was in the kitchen making a big breakfast for both of them all the while with a big smile on his face. Kai put the finished touches on the food and placed it on the table and waited for his lover to come down and eat with him.

"I hope Ray likes what I made for him and I also hope he will like the little surprise I have for him later."

Ray got out of the shower dried off and left the bathroom to get dressed. After that task was done he put his hair up in a ponytail, and left the room to start heading down the stairs until his nose got a strong smell of food which in turn made his stomach growl and his mouth water at how delicious it smelled.

"Mmm....that smells wonderful."

Ray walked into the kitchen in time to see Kai putting the plates of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and hash browns on the table along with two glasses of milk. Kai then turned his attention to the now drooling neko and smiled at him.

"I see my little neko is hungry so why doesn't he come over here and give his cook a morning kiss before he starts eating all the food."

"I will not eat all the food but I will most defiantly give the cook a morning kiss."

Ray then walked up to Kai and they shared a passion filled kiss for a few minutes until they were running short on air. Kai was the one to break the kiss and stare at his lover and smiled sweetly at him.

"I hope you like what I made for you I had a hard time making my mind up on what to make you."

"Kai I have a feeling whatever you make me I will enjoy it every time."

Ray said as he walked to the table and sat down and started eating his food. Kai smiled again and sat down also started eating his breakfast. They ate in silence cuz no words needed to be spoken between the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Kai and Ray decided to go to the park to enjoy sometime to there selves. They soon arrived at the park and noticed that their friends were they're having a great time battling each other. Ray watched them laughing and having fun all the while his hand went to his wrist and wondered when he was going to be able to blade again.

"Don't worry Ray you will be out and blading in no time so why don't we just go over and watch a few battles and see how they are doing."

"But I thought you wanted to have sometime to ourselves cuz I don't mind it at all if you want to."

"Ray I know you want to go over and watch so why don't we just go and enjoy ourselves in watching Tyson get his ass handed to him."

"Ha Ha ok if you say so."

Kai then led Ray over to where their friends were. As they approached the battle area they heard some of the conversations between Miguel and Tyson as they continued to battle each other.

"Oh man Miguel that was a low blow and you know it so why don't you give me a break already I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Hn and you think sorry will cut it do you....fat chance dragon boy."

Ray and Kai looked at each other and wondered what was going on so they walked up to Lee, Max, and Chi to see what they were fighting about. As Lee was watching his boyfriend battle Tyson he noticed Kai and Ray heading towards them.

"Hey Kai, hey Ray how is your wrist?"

"It's doing just fine Lee thanks."

"So what is going on with Tyson and Blonde boy?"

"Well if you must know Kai, apparently Tyson insulted Miguel about his blading skills and now he is paying for it big time."

"How long has this been going on?"

"2 hours and 30 minutes."

Lee, Kai, Ray, and Max looked at Chi who was recording the battle and taking notes at the tiny mistakes that were being made during the duration of the battle. Lee looked at Miguel and decided that enough was enough so he took his blade and released it into the dish and hit both Tyson's and Miguel's blade out and made them stop spinning. Miguel looked at the blade that stopped the battle and noticed that is was Lee's.

"Lee what are you doing I almost had him defeated why did you make us stop?"

"Yea Lee what is your deal?"

"This battle has gone on long enough I can't take it anymore."

"But Lee I would have won if you didn't interfere."

"ENOUGH Miguel I am getting tired of this now both of you shake hands and call it a truce. NOW!!!"

Tyson and Miguel looked at each other and just turned their noises up at each other. Lee saw this and was about to yell again but was stopped when Max's voice stopped him.

"Tyson......sweetheart.......I think Lee is right so why don't you and Miguel call a truce and stop this stupid fighting.....hmmm......what do you say..."

"B B B But Max I tried to say I was sorry but he didn't listen."

Tyson looked at his lover who was showing him his very cute puppy eyes that are very hard not to give in to. As Tyson tried to look away Max just made the eyes even more adorable. Tyson then signed in utter defeat and nodded his head slowly agreeing with his lover.

"Wow I never thought you were whipped Tyson."

"I'M NOT WHIPPED!!!"

"Hn whatever you say whipped one."

Miguel laughed as he looked at the face Tyson was making and was about to say more but was stopped when a shadow loomed over him. He slowly turned his head and he was face to face with a very pissed off Lee.

"Ha.....uh.....hi....Lee....I......really......didn't mean to say it it just slipped I mean.........uh......Lee....Sweetie....."

Lee took his hand and slapped Miguel in the face and then the beating began. Meanwhile Ray and Kai were laughing their asses off at the sight that had formed in front of them. Chi also had to laugh at his friends antics. After a few more minutes of beatings and yelling in pain the fight finally stopped to reveal a very bursed looking Miguel and a much calmer Lee.

"I think they learned there lesson don't you think Max?"

"Yea I think so don't you think so Ray, Kai?"

"Ha Ha Ha......yea I think they did."

Ray then sat down on the hill to catch his breath along with Kai who couldn't even say a word cuz it was just to funny to watch. Kai then caught his breath and looked at Max and Lee with a huge grin on his face.

"I agree with Ray I believe that they have learned their lessons and then some HA HA..."

"Well we are so thrilled that we were able to entertain you too."

Miguel said as he limped over to Lee and gave him a very sorry expression. Lee looked at him for a few minutes before he then took his arm and pulled him down on the grass making him sit next to him.

"I forgive you Miguel but next time watch what you say in front of other people understood?"

"Yes completely understand sweet pee."

Miguel then snuggled up against Lee and rested his head on Lee's lap looking into his lover's eyes. Tyson and Max soon walked up to the others and also sat down relaxing in the nice sunny light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun started to go down Kai and Ray decided to head home. They all said bye to their friends and headed home to their nice and quiet house. On their way home Kai had some thoughts running threw his head that he couldn't get figured out at the moment. Ray noticed the look on his lover's face and decided to ask him what was bothering him.

"Kai are you ok you seem to be thinking about something."

"Huh, oh sorry Ray its nothing really let's just go home and get some rest ok."

"…..uh sure Kai if that is what you want to do."

Kai stopped and looked at Ray who was a little upset at the way he was acting. He then sighed softly and took Ray's hand in his and kissed it. He then looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly, which made Ray blush a little.

"Ray I'm sorry about the way I was acting earlier but I just have something on my mind and I'm trying to figure out when to deal with it."

"Kai you know that you could tell me anything you know I will understand."

"……Ok well here goes nothing…"

Kai then went down on one knee and looked into his neko's eyes with all the love he had for him. Meanwhile Ray was speechless at what was going to be done.

"Ray Kon the love of my life would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ray's eyes suddenly had tears in them and Kai wondered if he shouldn't have done this. He was about to take it back when he was tackled to the ground with a very happy looking neko.

"Oh Kai of course I will marry you."

Kai smiled at his lover and they shared a passionate kiss with all their love for each other in that one kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the last chap so I really hope you like it. Sorry I took so long but the wait is over so please enjoy.

**Chapter 23:**

As Kai and Ray arrived home Ray was overjoyed about the purposal that he practically ran into the house and called Lee. All the while Kai just followed behind with a big smile on his face. He then walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, Ray then walked into the room with the phone next to his ear. He smiled sweetly at Kai while he waited for Lee to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Lee?"

"Yea, Ray what's up?"

"I have great news to tell you.....are you sitting down cuz you might need to."

"Uh ok then I'm sitting so what is the news that you are dieing to tell me?"

"Well when me and Kai left you all at the park and headed home, well he did something that was so sweet he.....propsed to me..... and I said yes."

Lee was silnet for a few mintues until what Ray just told him sank in. His jaw then dropped opened and his eyes went wide. As Lee was still trying to get himself together Miguel just then walked into the room to see his lover in shock for some reason.

"Um...Lee are you alright you look like you just seen a ghost or something."

"I...can't beleive it....I can't....I mean....wow....."

"Lee what are you talking about what's wrong?"

Lee then looked up at Miguel who had a worried look on his face, then turned his attention to Ray's voice calling from the other side of the phone sounding very worried. Lee then calmed down and slowly answered Ray.

"Wow Ray that is wonderful I am very happy for you and congrates and tell Kai that I also congradulate him too."

"Really Lee thank you so much I hope you are coming to the wedding that we will be having."

"Of course you know I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh great well I have to get going so I will talk to you later ok?"

"Sure and Ray congrates again bye."

"Thanks Lee bye."

Miguel then looked at his lover once again and was wondering what just happend. Lee looked back at him and smiled lovingly at him. He stood up, walked towards Miguel and kissed him passinately. Miguel on the other hand was surpriesed at first but then he kissed back all the more passionate. After a few mintues Lee broke the kiss and looked into his lover's eyes.

"That was Ray on the phone and he called to tell me that he and Kai are going to get married."

"Huh, are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Lee that is so wonderful to hear I was wondering when he was going to pop the question."

"Well now that he has I guess we are going to be helping with the wedding preperations."

"Oh I hope so I always wanted to plain a wedding for one of my friends."

"Haha...well I guess you will get your wish."

"Looks that way hahaha...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray hung up the phone and turned to Kai who was sipping his drink calmly. Ray walked up to him and pulled the drink away and put it on the table as he took Kai's lips in his for a loving kiss. Kai kissed back with the same amout of love that Ray was giving. They then broke the kiss and Ray looked into Kai's gray irisis.

"Lee told me to tell you that he congradulates you on the purposal and that he is very happy for the both of us."

"Oh really well that is great news cuz I thought he hated me considering he didn't give you an answer right away but alls well that ends well right?"

"Hahaha....right."

"Looks like I will have to call Max, Tyson, and Chi and tell them the good news then huh?"

"I beleive so and while your doing that I will get dinnner started ok."

Kai smiled and nodded at Ray as he headed to the fridge but was stopped by Kai's hand on his wrist and he turned to be greeted by another kiss from his lover. Ray smiled around the kiss and kissed back. Kai then broke the kiss and smiled at his neko showing all his love for him in his eyes.

"I love you Ray with all of my heart never forget that."

"Of course not Kai I will never ever forget that I love you just as much also."

Kai smiled again and headed into the other room taking the phone with him to call his teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ring, Ring,"

"Max can you get that I'm outside."

"Alright Tyson."

Max then walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Yeah hi captain do you need to speak with Tyson?"

"No I just called to tell you too that me and Ray are going to be getting married."

"Huh, what, really?"

"Yeah and I hope you and the pain in the ass can make it."

"Hahaha.....Sure me and Tyson will be sure to come, so when is it?"

"Well we aren't sure yet but we will keep you posted alright?"

"Yea well congradulations and tell Ray the same for me ok?"

"Sure alright I'll talk to you later ok."

"Yea bye."

"Bye."

Max then hung up the phone and smiled happily and walked out into the yard where his lover was working on his blade with Chi. Tyson looked up from his blade and noticed that his blonde blue eyed lover was waiting for him to finish.

"Hey Maxie, who was on the phone?"

"It was Kai and he had some intresting news to tell us."

"Oh really what kind of news?"

"Oh nothing much jsut that him and Ray are plaining to get married and all."

"Oh that's nice....."

"WHAT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!

Max just nodded smiling the whole time. Chi on the other hand was speachless but not as bad as Tyson was. He just ajusted his glasse, smiled happily, and went back to work. But Tyson was a different stroy.

"Wow I can't beleive it Kai is actually getting married."

"Yea I know what you mean I was as surprised as you but I am very happy for them, I mean I always wanted to get married and settle down with a family don't you Tyson?"

"Uh....yea of course."

Max looked back at him and saw the look of worry flash across his face. Max then walked up to Tyson and took his face into his hands and made him look into his eyes.

"Tyson what is it don't you want to have a family of your own......with me...."

Tyson noticed the hurt that came from his lover as he said that and snapped out of his thoughts and kissed him with so much love that Max moaned into the kiss. Tyson then broke the kiss and looked back into his lover's eyes.

"Of course I want to start a family and of course with you I wouldn't chose anyone else for that part."

"Really Tyson, you really mean that?"

"Yes Max I really do why would I even think of lying about that."

"Oh Tyson I love you so much..."

"I love you too Maxie."

Tyson then kissed Max once more proving that he meant every word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai sighed softly as he then walked back into the kitchen and saw that Ray was putting the finishing touches on dinner which looked deliosous.

"So how did Max and Tyson take the news?"

"Well I think it went well although I think I am going to have a migrain when this wedding gets going."

"Haha.....oh Kai I wouldn't say that cuz you will be to busy looking at me the whole time anyways."

Ray then put the last dish of food on the table and motioned for Kai to come sit and eat. Kai smiled and took his seat and waited for Ray to sit down so they could eat together.

"Yea your completely right."

"Of course I am....so when do you want to get married?"

"Well considering that we are going to have a little group of people coming why don't we make it two weeks from today."

"Ok and where do you think we should have it?"

"Uh I'm not sure I was hoping you had a place in mind.

"Hmmmm......how about......no....maybe not."

"No what is it you were going to say Ray I want to hear it."

"Well I was thinking that we could have it near where my mom is buried."

Kai looked at his lover taking in the words that he just said. Ray looked at him but turned his head away imbarrased.

"I know its a dump and kind of depressing place to have a wedding but....."

"No."

Ray looked at Kai with sad eyes and he turned his face away once more. He then started to eat his food slowly. Kai noticed the hurt that came over Ray's face, so he decided to re think his words.

"No Ray I didn't mean it like that, I meant no that idea could actually work cuz I know how close you were and still are with your mother and I think that if we get married at her grave I think that she would be very happy and proud of you."

Ray dropped his fork looked into his lover's eyes and noticed that he wasn't kidding around and had tears running down his face. Kai's eyes went wide at the tears that were falling from Ray's eyes that he was about to say something but was cut off by Ray's voice.

"Oh Kai thank you so much I really thought you hated the idea, and I know that my mother would be happy and proud of me that is why I want our wedding to be at her grave so she can have two sons to be proud of."

Kai stared at Ray with surprise writtten all over his face which soon turned into a tearful smile as he continued to stare at his lover. Ray also had tears in his eyes as he looked back at Kai, so Ray decided to get up and walk over to Kai and took him in his arms and kissed his head and face softly.

"Ray thank you so much for loving me as much as you do."

"Your welcome Kai and thank you for also loving me as much too."

They then kissed each other passinately and when they broke the kiss they looked into each other eyes never wanting to lose the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two weeks later)

As all the finishing touches were put in for the wedding ceramony Tyson, Max, Lee, Miguel, and Chi arrived at the cematry in thier best cloths. Lee was the first to complent on how everything looked as he saw Kai's servents putting the last decorations up.

"Wow it looks wonderful don't you think so Miguel?"

"Yea I think this place is so beautiful that is would put a church to shame."

"Yea I agree with you there Miguel I really like how it looks."

Max then walked up to where the guess where going to be sitting and decided to put his things on his chair. While Max was doing that Tyson looked around at the cemitary also silently agreeing with his boyfriend.

"Oh hey Max, Tyson."

"Hi Lee, Miguel so do you know where the groom is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Max."

"If your looking for master Hiwatari he is in the tent over at the exit."

The group looked at the servent who just adressed them and was now walking away. Chi, Max, Tyson, Lee, and Miguel nodded thier thanks and headed towards the tent that Kai was located in. Meanwhile Kai was putting his bow tie on, fixing his wrists cuffs, and his shirt until he heard the annoying voice of the one person he didn't want to deal with.

"Hey cap, who are you feeling are ya nervous yet?"

"Tyson that is not funny."

"Yea dragon boy I don't think that we need your stupidness right now."

"WHO ASKED YOU BLONDE BOY!!!"

"I'm just stating facts that's all."

"ENOUGH!!!"

They all stopped and turned to see a bright red faced Kai looking at all of them and glaring death daggers at them. Lee looked at his lover and to Tyson who were staring at the captian of the blade breakers with scared eyes.

"Now all of you get out right now cuz I am going to be getting married in 5 minutes so just leave NOW!!!!"

The group all nodded and left right away heading for their places in the witnesses area. Kai on the other hand sighed slowly and took one last look in the mirror before he left the tent and went to stand at his place infront of the alter.

Ray was in his tent also checking that everything was wear it was supposed to be and smiled into the mirror happy at what he saw. He then took a deep breath and left his tent as the bridal march started to play.

Ray took his place at the end of the aile and started to walk down it slowly in tune with the music. Kai looked at his lover that was dressed in a pure white tux heading towards him. Ray noticed him and smiled softly. Kai returned the smile and waited for Ray to join him at the alter.

As he finally joined Kai at the alter the priest started the ceramoney.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the ceramoney and the reception started everyone decided to go to Ray's mother's grave for one of the wedding photos. Ray and Kai stood in front of the grave and posed for the main photo. After the pictures where finished The new married couple walked to the little stage that was brought for the dancing.

Max, Tyson, Lee, Miguel, and Chi took their places around the couple as they started the first dance. Kai walked Ray onto the dance floor taking him into his arms and slowly danced to the music that played. As they danced Ray looked into is boyfriend now husband's eyes.

"Kai I am very happy that I meat you and now I am married to you."

"I know I feel the same way."

"I am so happy that you agreed with where the wedding would be and I know my mother is happy for both of us."

"

"Well I am happy that you and your mother are happy and I promise to never, never leave you alone cuz I love you with all of my heart."

"I know Kai I love you just as much so I will also promise not to leave you."

Kai smiled at his husband and kissed him with so much passion that Ray moaned into the kiss. As they kissed the rest of the group started to dance around them. The kiss was then inturupted by Miguel's voice.

"Hey you two save it for the honeymoon alright."

"Miguel......."

"Uh.....um......Lee I....."

"Hahahaha......it's ok Lee I'm just so happy that you and all my other friends came."

"Well we are happy to make you happy Ray."

Max took Tyson by the hand and walked up to the group. Tyson of course stuffing his face with food from the table started to talk with his mouth full.

"Yea Ray I am also happy that you are happy too."

As Tyson finished all the food that was in his mouth was now covering everyone in the group. Tyson noticed this and he decided to start walking away very slowly. Until a voice made him start to run.

"TYSON!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!"

With that Lee, Miguel, Chi, and even Max was chasing Tyson with death glares. Kai was going to follow them but Ray stopped him.

"Kai can you come with me please?"

"Huh, oh ok."

"Good."

Ray then took Kai by the hand and pulled him over his mother's grave and stood infront of it. Kai looked at Ray and to the grave site and smiled.

"Hi mom I hope you had some fun today cuz I sure did."

"I hope you are happy for me and Kai.....I really miss you I really do."

Kai stood closer to Ray as he saw tears going down his face. He nealed down and put his arms around him holding him close. Whispering soft comforting words into his ears, Ray slowly calmed down and looked into his husband's eyes.

"Oh Kai I'm sorry I didn't mean to get upset."

"No, No its fine Ray you can cry all you want I won't leave you I'll stay right here with you until you are sure you are feeling better."

Ray smiled softly and turned into the arms that surrounded him and melted into the warm. Kai held onto him tighter. While he held him Kai looked to the grave and the heavens.

"I promise you Miss Kon that I will protect Ray and love him til the end of time."

"And I you Kai."

Kai looked down at Ray and smiled and softly moved some hair out of his face. He then leaned down and kissed his lover with all the love that he had for Ray and more. Ray kissed back with the same feelings and the two of them stayed in that moment in time for a little while until breathing was a must.

Kai broke the kiss and took Ray by the hand helping him to stand. He then pulled him close and the two of them looked back once more to thier mother's grave and walked hand in hand back to thier friends and the bright future that was ahead of them.

THE END!!!

That is it I really hoped you liked it so please read and review.


	24. Author's Note

Hi Guys! I know its been a while but, I have decided to continue with my story Love or Hate Relationship. I will be making it into two more stories that follows after Love or Hate Relationship. Both stories will be focusing on the other parings from the first story. So I hope you all will enjoy it.


End file.
